Poder Psíquico a la Venta
by Lugarth3
Summary: A todos alguna vez nos pasa. "Los Contratos son un Demonio".
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!... A aquellos que vieron en el perfil el anuncio para este día y a los que no, pero le están echando una ojeada, gracias por pasar.

Okey. Ahora el informe:

\- La obra de Yu-Yu Hakusho no me pertenece.

\- Este fic no está hecho con fines lucrativos.

\- A los que leyeron alguno de mis fic y ya tienen una idea de cómo trabajo, es de sobra decir que la historia que están por leer está terminada y que solo deben esperar las actualizaciones que hago cada semana. Estén al pendiente, por favor, y dejen los reviews que gusten.

Dicho esto, empecemos con la historia.

.

.

* * *

 **Poder Psíquico... ¡A la venta!**

 _._

 _._

* * *

Botan tenía los ojos absortos, la boca abierta para las moscas y el cuerpo paralizado de la impresión.

\- No puedo creer...que Keiko...haya hecho esto.

El mero nombre de la estudiante perfecta, de la ejemplar Presidente de la Clase, era por si una mala señal en una frase tan estremecedora como esa.

\- ¿Tú crees? ¡Ahora yo tengo que arreglarlo! Me esperaba esto de Kuwuabara pero... ¡¿En que estabas pensando, tonta?!- exclamo Yusuke, ya fuera de sí.

\- ¡No me grites!- reclamo Keiko, moviéndose de un lado a otro, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

\- Bueno, bueno, Yusuke, basta, no es solo Keiko la afectada...- Botan intento apaciguar la tensión.

\- Ya lo sé pero no me puedo creer ¡que sea tan tonta como para hacer esto!

\- ¡Cállate! No me hables en ese tono, yo soy la víctima. ¡Tú causaste más problemas en una hora que yo en un día!

\- ¡Deja de discutirme! Por primera vez has hecho algo estúpido- Keiko lo miro incrédula y a punto de lincharlo- Es mi momento de disfrutarlo, y ahora que te ves así...

\- Te he dicho...- Keiko tembló de la rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Está bien que fue descuidada y un poco ingenua, pero no era algo de lo que burlarse, mucho menos teniendo el poder que ahora tenía- ¡Que no te burles!- Alzo su mano al cielo y Yusuke vio sorprendido que por su brazo se extendía una poderosa energía azulina - ¡Idiota!- Ella dejo caer su mano con una fuerza extraordinaria y Yusuke sintió una bofeteada no solo dolorosa, perfecta y tan dura como si impactara contra una montaña, sino mucho peor que los golpes de su padre, el dios de la guerra.

La bofeteada de Keiko fue... _indescriptible_.

\- ¡Yusuke!- grito Botan, viendo lo sucedido- ¡Keiko, no puedes golpearlo con esa fuerza!

Pero ya era muy tarde, la palma impacto contra la mejilla, la cara, los huesos faciales… Fue tan potente que logro sacar a Yusuke de perímetro, a más de cinco kilómetros. Tanto así que su cuerpo quebró una pared y durante los primeros instantes parecía desmayado.

Botan fue a socorrerlo mientras la castaña recuperaba el aliento, con su mano ardiéndole al desaparecer la energía utilizada. _"Uuh...esto podría ser útil"_ , pensó la presidenta de la clase con socarronería al ver que la víctima de su bofeteada sobrenatural había tocado la inconsciencia. Pero, también se asustó. ¿Esa sería su nueva fuerza a partir de ahora?

En tanto esperamos que Yusuke recupere el sentido, retrocedamos cinco horas antes.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cinco horas antes...**_

 _ **.**_

 _En algún lugar del Makai..._

 _._

\- ¡No puedo creer que me dejara plantada!- Se quejó Keiko muy vivamente, con los puños cerrados, ansiosos de dar una y más bofeteadas a ese irresponsable malnacido mientras su cara hacía gestos bruscos, arruinando la belleza juvenil de su cara.

\- Cálmate, Keiko, no es para tanto. Ese tonto siempre hace lo mismo, acostúmbrate- le "consoló" Kuwuabara, profundamente nervioso por andarse con Keiko en semejante sitio.

¡Estúpido Urameshi! ¡Mira que dejarle a su novia a Kuwuabara no en el mercado, no en la zapatería, no en el templo de Genkai, en el Makai! _¡El Makai!_ No solo arruinaba su oportunidad de oro para llevar a Yukina a conocer la feria de pulgas, apartados de todo y a solas, sino que también tenía que tranquilizar a la castaña para no convertirse en su bolsa de boxeo por despecho.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que me voy a acostumbrar? ¿Así será mi vida? ¿Esperar a que ese tonto aparezca y jugarme bromas? No hay nada de serio en eso.

Kuwuabara sonrió, trémulo. Urameshi era un tonto y ella muy exigente. Ninguno daba el primer paso, ni cuando el detective le propuso matrimonio y Keiko lo beso delante de todos. En su opinión, su amigo todavía era muy inmaduro para hacerse la idea de hombre comprometido y Keiko demasiado demandante, extremadamente dominante, como para hacerle la ilusión de pareja casada un gran deseo.

Ambos eran unos tontos.

\- Oye, mira, Keiko, vamos por aquí- Kuwuabara doblo a una esquina entre las tiendas de reliquias y exhibiciones que los demonios ofrecían a la venta esa tarde- No desaprovechemos esto por ese idiota. Observa a tu alrededor; hay muchas cosas que mirar.

\- Son todos demonios.

\- Si, pero recuerda que la primera ley del Makai ahora es no lastimar ni molestar a los humanos. No más mira cómo te ignoran, a ti y a mí, para no meterse en problemas. Además, hay algunos guardias- comento Kuwuabara, un poco serio, viendo a un par de youkai en uniforme, pendientes de cualquier irregularidad- Estas a salvo.

\- Eso no me preocupa- suspiro Keiko, mintiendo en parte. A ella todavía le asustaban los demonios, tenía recelo de ellos y por eso dudo cuando Yusuke la invito a esa feria de antigüedades, precisamente en el Makai, pero creyendo que Yusuke estaría con ella, que la protegería y defendería accedió... Todo para que el canalla le dijera a última hora "tengo una misión, nos vemos luego" y se fugara de su lado, soltara su mano y la dejara con la compañía no deseada de Kuwuabara, tan resentido con el detective como ella- ¿Encontraste ya a Botan y Yukina?

He allí el dilema de Kuwuabara. Por supuesto que quería dejar a Keiko para reunirse con el amor de su vida, la adorable e inocente Yukina, pero su caballerosidad y sensatez se lo impedían. Si fuera Botan, directamente la habría abandonado así como Yusuke hizo...no, eso no sonó bien. Vaya, hasta en el amor hay egoísmo.

\- No, deben estar en la sección de broches antiguos.

\- ¿Y eso donde es?

\- No lo sé, creo que lo pasamos- dijo el pelinaranja y su amiga bufo, nada divertida- Anímate, Keiko. No pasa nada. Cuando vuelva Urameshi podrás golpearlo cuanto quieras, se lo merece.

\- ¿Qué sentido tiene? Me quejo, le reclamo, lo golpeo, le grito, ¿Y para qué? Siempre hace lo mismo. Me promete algo y no cumple. Me dice que estará en un lugar y siempre llega tarde o no aparece nunca.

\- Debes entenderlo. Koenma es un explotador. Siempre le deja los trabajos más difíciles para que el Rekai no tenga que lidiar con el papeleo, es más, creo que Kurama, quien preferiría estar en la universidad, también es llamado para acatar esas misiones. Nadie está preparado para un trabajo, solo se acostumbra.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirá así?- murmuro Keiko con algo de tristeza, un poco tímida, cosa insólita en su personalidad- ¿Trabajara de detective espiritual toda su vida?

\- Bueno, creo que...

\- ¿Y me dice que quiere tener una vida conmigo? ¿Cómo la tendremos? Para cumplir con su trabajo deberíamos mudarnos a este mundo y casarnos en un cementerio, al lado de una catarata de sangre. ¿Qué tipo de vida es esa? Creía que mi vida al lado de Yusuke solo consistiría en entrar y salir de hospitales a cárceles, no esperando como Penélope a que vuelva del Infierno.

\- Eh...No es el Infierno. Es el Makai, es un error común pero,…y... ¿Quién es Penélope?

\- No importa- suspiro Keiko. Se detuvo ante unas tiendas de exhibición y bajo la mirada, oscureciendo su rostro. Kuwuabara sabía que ese no era su comportamiento habitual, por lo que se asustó de lo que pudiera pasar- Así no es como planee mi futuro.

\- Keiko, para serte honesto...Nadie imagino su futuro de esta forma.

Kuwuabara se lo imagino en un psiquiátrico, dada su extrema sensibilidad a los espíritus sin remedio, antes de vivir como boxeador, carpintero o alpinista (Siempre que fuera algo físico, lo haría). Había creído que Yusuke se haría fugitivo, que Japón lo exiliaría y que Estados Unidos iría a por su cabeza, nunca se detuvo a pensar en Keiko o en sus planes de vida. Cuando comenzaron a hablar de eso, la imagino como una profesora de buenos modales, una abogada prestigiosa de una gran firma, una obstinada defensora de los derechos civiles y siempre al mando de las grandes potencias. Pero, con Yusuke en el tema, nada era seguro. Él sabía cómo involucrar a la gente en sus problemas.

\- ¿Por qué no puede complacerme en una sola cosa? Ese tonto... Lo ayude a revivir, luche contra fuerzas sobrenaturales y lo espere meses enteros. Sé que él me salvo muchas veces y que sueno desagradecida, tal vez egoísta, pero ya es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

\- Él te pidió matrimonio y aceptaste- le recordó Kuwuabara, temiendo para donde iba la conversación.

\- ¿Qué diferencia habrá si nos casamos? Faltara a la boda, se retrasara o mejor aún, traerá a estos seres grotescos a la boda y traumatizara a mi familia. Tendremos que casarnos en privado y cuando tengamos una casa deberemos tener un sistema de seguridad contra fuerzas demoníacas, ni que decir cuando tengamos hijos...

\- ¡Keiko, no tan rápido!- exclamo Kuwuabara, alzando las manos en son de pararla, comenzando a sudar frio y temblar de nerviosismo.

Keiko empezó angustiada y acabo muy molesta, subiendo la voz y hablando rápido. Ella tenía una idea muy distinta de su vida con Yusuke mucho antes de enterarse de su trabajo en el Rekai. En cierto modo, el pelinaranja la entendía, mira que tener pensada una vida _normal_ con el hijo de Raizen, el Masoku más poderoso, el detective espiritual, el sucesor del Reiko Hadoken, el delincuente de la escuela, el chico malo del barrio… Era algo muy complicado.

La muchacha acabo por cerrar puños con rabia reprimida, rendida ante la realidad, _su_ realidad y _su_ futuro inminente.

\- ¡Yo no quería esto!

El amigo/rival de Yusuke se sorprendió grandemente al verla en ese estado. A punto de llorar. Ella trato de contenerse, era una mujer orgullosa ante todo. Sin pensarlo, empujo al más alto y se echó a correr lejos del aglomerado de tiendas, sobándose la cara. Kuwuabara no tardo en seguirla, despierto de su asombro.

La Fujimura iba vestida de colegial, pues estaba en su último año en la escuela para señoritas y Yusuke la intercepto antes de llegar a su casa para traerla hasta ese tétrico lugar. De recordarlo se enfadó aún más. ¡Idiota, de palabras vacías y promesas rotas! Sabía que su vida juntos sería difícil, de locos, pero había creído que tendría un límite, que nada peor que una estadía en la cárcel o unos huesos quebrados podían impedirle ser felices. No estaba molesta con Yusuke por convertirse en detective espiritual, tampoco con el destino, estaba molesta con ella misma por enamorarse de semejante sujeto, con tal personalidad y modo de vida, ¿Por qué no se enamoró de un taxidermista? Hubiera sido más fácil. Ellos siempre estaban en casa y su trabajo no era peligroso; para los ojos de Keiko eso era menos perverso que vivir sabiendo que la atacarían en cualquier momento, la secuestrarían como antaño o la usarían de cebo torturándola. ¿Y cuándo tuvieran hijos, que? ¿Qué clase de vida soñada era esa? Nadie sueña con eso.

Tan ensimismada estaba en su maratón que chocó contra un puesto en exhibición y cayó al suelo arenoso de espaldas, oyendo la queja del dueño de la tienda.

\- Lo siento- apenas murmuro del bochorno, poniéndose de pie. Extendió sus brazos para recoger algunas cajas que habían caído de la mesa por su impacto- Perdóneme, no fue mi intención.

\- ¿Eres humana?- Se oyó la voz del dueño, mirándola por encima de la cabeza.

Keiko estremeció. Diablos, olvido que estaba en el Makai. Todos eran demonios, devoradores de humanos, por más que Kuwuabara lo desmintiera.

\- Yo...lo siento mucho. Yo lo recojo- Con una premura causada por el miedo, cogió todas las cajas del suelo y las coloco sobre la mesa. Le quedaban dos por poner en su sitio cuando sintió la áspera piel de un demonio rozándole la mano- ¡Aah! ¡Aléjese, aléjese!- grito, entrando en pánico. Dio un fuerte impulso hacia atrás, todavía con las cajas en manos.

\- Tranquila, ningen. Solo vine a vender, como todos. Soy un promotor. ¿Te interesa algo?

Keiko entreabrió los ojos, cohibida y temerosa. Con cierto coraje, alzo la mirada y parpadeo asombrada. ¿Era un águila? No, un halcón. Su nariz era larga y puntiaguda, y su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha blanca que iba adherido a la túnica que cubría todo su cuerpo, detrás de la pequeña exhibición, que consistía en una mesa repleta de cajas de todo tipo y unas esferas raras, con magna en su interior. Si Keiko hubiera mirado el cartel, más arriba, hubiera leído: "Dulces Psico-Psico".

\- Yo...Soy humana… ¿También le vende a los humanos?

Aquello le parecía de lo más inverosímil.

\- Es el negocio- El hombre halcón se encogió de hombros- No me mire así. La regla del rey es no molestar a los humanos y sinceramente jamás le he faltado el respeto a un cliente. Para mí, eres como cualquiera.

Keiko no sabía si fiarse de sus palabras. Aun así, existía algo en el que le parecía simpático.

\- ¿Podría devolverme mi mercancía?- pidió el demonio, tendiendo una mano hacia ella.

Inconscientemente, ella dio un paso atrás. Al poco rato se sintió peor que una tonta. Todavía cargaba las cajas ajenas y el youkai solo intentaba recuperar lo que era suyo, con cierta vergüenza regreso de sus pasos y, en vez de dárselo en mano, dejo las dos cajas sobre la mesa. El demonio halcón frunció un poco el ceño, como quien se ofende de la poca confianza y bajo su mano.

\- Yo, lo siento mucho- No sabía si era correcto o no dar una reverencia de disculpa a un demonio, pero de todas formas no lo hizo: su temblorosa voz hablaba por ella- Ya me voy. Disculpe.

\- ¿No quiere saber que hay en esta caja? Mi negocio está desmejorando. ¿Podría quedarse aquí? Le diré de qué van mis artículos.

\- Perdone, yo no compro...Solo estoy de visita, no vine a comprar nada.

\- No tiene que hacerlo. Quiero que se quede un rato.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Si una ningen se ve interesada en mi negocio, tal vez me lleguen clientes- suspiro el comerciante, con algo de tedio- Estoy aburrido. Por favor, quédese.

\- Yo no sé. La verdad, yo...

\- Por chocar mi tienda me debe un favor. ¿No le da curiosidad mi mercancía? Le hare una breve introducción. No tenga miedo.

La castaña bajo sus manos y su mirada comenzó a perder el temor. No, ella no tenía miedo. Era demasiado inteligente para eso. Ella... Ella sería la futura mujer del detective del Reikai, así que mejor empezar a conocer del Makai y a sus costumbres, y a su gente, cuanto antes, porque ellos eran parte importante de la vida de Yusuke. Debía intentarlo.

\- Mire esto- El abrió la caja que Keiko le había entregado. Adentro había una deliciosa fila de bombones- Se ven exquisitos, ¿verdad?- Keiko asintió. Efectivamente, la caja de dulces era grandiosa- Como imaginara, no son normales.

\- ¿No? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

\- En este mundo, se conocen como "Caramelos Psico-Psico"- Keiko lo miro desconcertada. El hombre pareció sonreír con leve simpatía, como si le gustara hablar de su trabajo- Vera, yo represento a uno de los muchos sucursales del señor Gara Nagase.

\- ¿"Sucursales"? ¿En este mundo hay sucursales?

\- Curiosamente, mi jefe es el único empresario en el Makai que busca fabricar productos tanto para sus iguales, los demonios, como para los humanos como usted… Dígame, ¿Le parece una buena idea?

\- Yo...no sé de qué van las empresas aquí, ni sabía que era posible en un lugar así, bueno...

Cielos, ¿Cómo metía la pata tan torpemente?

\- A todos en el Makai les parece absurdo. ¿Sabe? Antes del Torneo por el Makai para elegir a un rey, mi jefe sugirió esta idea. Todos se burlaron de él, pero en tiempo actual lo respetan mucho. Desde la ley primordial del rey Enki, sus negocios se hicieron factibles y más accesibles. No se debe preocupar; hacemos muchas pruebas antes de otorgar los productos al mercado humano.

Kiko parpadeo, atónita.

\- ¿Van a dar esto en mi mundo?

\- Después de una etapa de experimentación, por supuesto.

\- No entiendo. ¿Experimentación? Si no son dulces comunes, ¿Que hacen? ¿No son comestibles o tienen algo...?

\- Son "Caramelos Psico-Psico". Su función es que, cuando alguien se los come, obtiene poderes psíquicos.

\- ¿Que dijo?

Keiko estaba anonada. ¿Poderes psíquicos en un dulce? ¿Qué clase de locura era esa? Oh, claro, estaba en el Makai, todo podía pasar. Quería hacerle muchas preguntas al demonio vendedor, el tema la atrapo instantáneamente y quería saber más, pero entonces Kuwuabara llego a su encuentro, cortando el ritmo de la charla.

\- ¿Que pasa aquí?...Oiga, la chica no compra nada, no insista.

\- De acuerdo- Acepto el ser halcón, tranquilamente.

\- Vámonos, Keiko. Creo que vi a Botan por...

\- No- La aludida se soltó de Kuwuabara tan pronto como este la tomo del brazo para alejarla de la tienda. Su amigo se sorprendió a que se opusiera- Quiero escuchar más sobre esos dulces.

\- Keiko. Este es el Makai. Todo lo que este tipo venda no será nada remotamente humano, volvamos.

\- Sé que no, el me lo estuvo explicando- Keiko señalo al demonio halcón, tomando por sorpresa a ambos- ¿Podría decirme más?

\- Si, como no. Estoy aburrido, de todas formas.

\- ¡Keiko! ¿Qué te pasa? Debemos irnos.

\- Todavía no- Ella se rehusó de nuevo, dejando a Kuwuabara en silencio. Él no se fiaba de los vendedores en esas ferias, todos podían vender algo robado o usado, al fin y al cabo, nada era de buen venir.

El halcón le dio a Kuwuabara una esfera con magna para entretenerse, en cuyo interior daba la impresión de esconder un tifón asombrosamente bello, que dejo maravillado al chico mientras Keiko se satisfacía con todo lo que quería saber.

\- Mi jefe invento las "Psico-Psico" para los soldados del Rekai. No es muy mencionado allí porque es un demonio de mala reputación. Lo que empezó como un castigo para desestimarle los cargos acabo en un negocio, hasta que unos demonios de clase baja quisieron las "Psico-Psico" para ellos. No fue un gran escándalo, sin embargo, el problema perduro en mi jefe y determino que los caramelos fueran solo para gente importante, que si se mereciesen el poder. Es decir, los Tres Reyes del Makai y sus soldados. Con el paso del tiempo, nadie los quiso más y por eso el negocio está decayendo.

\- ¿Por qué intentan dárselo a los humanos?

\- Sera toda una experiencia para ellos, ¿no lo piensa así? Además, no son mortíferos ni perjudiciales para la salud en ningún sentido. Hicimos muchas investigaciones.

\- ¿Porque nadie de este mundo quiere comprarles más?

\- Oh, esa es otra cuestión. Vera, hay demonios muy orgullosos que no desean aumentar su poder con caramelos ni tratos especiales. Eso es ser un demonio de verdad y lo respeto. Lo único que hacen estos dulces mágicos es aumentar la calidad de energía de un individuo, solo por un periodo limitado de tiempo, de modo que podría beneficiar a muchos novatos con pocas probabilidades de supervivencia.

\- ¿Qué tipo de poder concede esto?- Keiko admiro la caja de bombones, era increíble que debajo de esa esplendida y brillante envoltura hubieran bolas de energía potenciales.

\- No concede poderes- confeso el dueño de la tienda, dejándola más que confundida- Estos caramelos solo aceleran el proceso. Tienen una droga, no adictiva ni dañina, que activa los sentidos que todos los seres vivos tienen. Los sentidos más nítidos y escondidos de la fuerza espiritual, dando lugar al despertar del poder psíquico. La energía espiritual puede ser tanto humana como demoniaca, pero la psíquica es la más contenida de todas. Todos tenemos esa habilidad. Extrema sensibilidad psíquica, poderes con la mente, mover objetos o crear campos de fuerza; todo eso pueden hacerlo los humanos, sin que intervenga una sola chispa de energía yokai.

\- Vaya...Es muy interesante- opino Keiko, asombrada de toda esa información. Ella había sospechado que los humanos que se decían psíquicos o con poderes procedentes a él eran unos locos pero pensándolo bien mucho podía hacerse con el poder de la mente, así como de la voluntad.

\- Yo tengo sensibilidad a los espíritus; eso no me hace un demonio- opino Kuwuabara, entrando en el tema.

\- No escuchaste lo que dijo- se quejó Keiko, molestándose con él por haber interrumpido- Es decir…- Volvió la cara al vendedor, queriendo confirmar sus sospechas- ¿Estos dulces no dan poderes, sino que...como decirlo,...activan la psiquis?

\- Exactamente. Lo ha entendido- Alabo el hombre halcón, con una media sonrisa. Solo entonces Kuwuabara observo la caja de la que tanto hablaban.

\- ¿Dulces? Oh, que bonitos bombones, se ven...

\- No seas irrespetuoso- le reclamo la chica, impidiendo que Kuwuabara tocara la caja- Estos son los dulces de los que estamos hablando.

\- Pero si se ven deliciosos...

\- Disculpen, mi tiempo se acaba. En este tipo de ferias, uno debe moverse constantemente.

\- ¿Por qué tus artículos son ilegales?- acuso Kuwuabara.

El comerciante lo miro mal, tomo la bola de cristal de sus manos y la coloco dentro de una caja, para desilusión de Kuwuabara.

\- No, el Makai es extenso. Hay muchos clientes y poco tiempo. Y como sé que no van a comprarme nada, me retiro.

\- Si, es lo mejor. Keiko, vámonos antes que la feria acabe, ahora que se están retirando podremos encontrar a Yukina fácilmente- dijo el pelinaranja, un poco temeroso de tomarla del brazo por miedo a que le rechazara. Sin embargo, ella contemplaba la caja de bombones con mucha atención- ¿Keiko?

\- ¿Un humano comió esto antes?

\- Si- respondió el demonio, en la labor de guardar sus artículos en sus respectivas cajas- No hizo ninguna diferencia. El jefe hizo estos dulces a dos divisiones, para demonios y humanos. El primero lleva una droga más fuerte para que surja efecto. Los humanos son con los que tiene más cuidado. Tienen un efecto menor sin complicaciones ni efectos secundarios, o repercusiones futuras.

\- Si como uno de estos caramelos, ¿Tendré habilidades psíquicas?

Kuwuabara deformo su cara a la más viva y terrible expresión de asombro al oír a su amiga.

\- ¡Keiko! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Te volviste loca?

\- Si, te las activara- contesto el informante, ignorando a Kuwuabara- No correrás riesgo de adicción, ni te dolerá. Lo que hagas con tu despertar psíquico es cosa tuya, eso ya no va a cuenta nuestra- Se agacho debajo de la mesa por unos segundos, buscando algo. Al volver a erguirse ante esos humanos, Keiko no cambio la firmeza en su mirar y Kuwuabara estaba de lo más incrédulo. Viendo esto, coloco un elegante papel escrito con signos sobre la mesa- Deberás firmar esto si quieres uno.

\- ¿Firmar? ¡No, Keiko! ¡Esto es un contrato con el diablo!

\- No exactamente- corrigió el ofendido, irritado- Es un contrato que hacemos con todos los compradores. Es para desvincularlos de cualquier efecto adverso que pueda tener con el uso del producto.

\- Así que...es como venderme una droga y no hacerte responsable.

\- Ni a mí, ni a mi jefe. Los compradores son los responsables a partir del mismo instante en el que lo poseen.

Keiko lo entendió perfectamente. Era como el anuncio del cigarrillo.

\- Entiendo.

\- ¿Como que entiendes, Keiko? ¿Estás diciendo que estás de acuerdo con lo que dice este sujeto?

Kuwuabara no le veía nada bueno a lo que estaba ocurriendo y decidió que lo mejor era sacar a Keiko de allí. ¿Y si la estaban hipnotizando delante de sus narices? Mejor prevenir que lamentar. Armándose de valor, estaba por llevársela muy lejos cuando Keiko tomo el bolígrafo que le extendió el vendedor. Esa no era la Keiko que conocía.

\- Sé lo que hago, Kuwuabara. Y lo haré.

\- Keiko- Kuwuabara no daba en si del asombro- ¡¿Que le hiciste, bastardo?! ¡Devuélvela!

\- Yo no hice nada- contesto el demonio halcón, con las manos atrás la espalda y la mirada indiferente.

\- ¡Basta, Kuwuabara, sé bien lo que estoy haciendo!

\- No lo hagas, al menos lee el papel.

\- Eso hago- Keiko ya estaba con los ojos puestos en el documento cuando sus ojos se abrieron, un poco extrañados- ¿"Efectos temporales"?

\- Así es. Todos los Caramelos "Psico-Psico" tienen efectos temporales. ¿Se imagina un poder psíquico renacido por siempre? Me temo que no. Estos caramelos solo activan el poder interior de una persona solo por un determinado límite de tiempo, ya que existe riesgo de colapso.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendré un despertar psíquico?

\- Depende de la cantidad que consuma. Cuando se coma su primer caramelo, comenzara el proceso. A la misma hora del día siguiente, todo volverá a la normalidad.

\- ¿Volveré a ser normal?- Keiko sonó tan aliviada que Kuwuabara comenzó a pensar que esa Keiko era totalmente irracional, y de una manera muy peligrosa- Entonces, ¿Puedo comerme solo uno?

\- Si, también puede llevárselo. Con este contrato, usted se responsabiliza de sus acciones. Repito, no le hará daño ni le ocasionara los episodios de delirio, violencia y abstinencia que provocan otras drogas ordinarias. Mi Jefe tiene muy en cuenta eso para los de su clase.

\- Ya veo. Que hombre más considerado.

Kuwuabara miro con horror como la mano de Keiko bajaba a por el papel, dispuesta a firmar.

\- ¡Keiko! ¡Para!

Keiko dio un respingo del susto, enfadándose con el pelinaranja cuando la agarro de un brazo para impedirle firmar.

\- ¡Solo así sabré como es ser Yusuke! ¡Suéltame! Quiero saber...- Bajo el volumen de su voz y hablo más suavemente- Como se siente tener poderes y defenderme. Mírate tú, tratándome como si fuera una pobre damisela en apuros, ¡pues no lo soy!- Tan impresionado estaba Kuwuabara por su arrebato que aflojo su agarre, logrando que la chica se soltara con facilidad- ¡Se quién soy! Conozco mis limites, mis miedos y sé que puedo tolerar y que no, pero no conozco mi futuro y me he dado cuenta que por más que conozca a Yusuke nunca sabré que es lo que realmente siente.

\- Keiko, no tienes que hacer esto para estar iguales.

\- No quiero ser igual a Yusuke. El efecto de estos caramelos son temporales; eso es lo que quiero, un día. Un solo día para sentirme segura, saber cómo se siente ser poderosa y controlar lo que hay a mi alrededor, sentir através y alrededor de mi lo que me perdí cuando Yusuke murió por primera vez y todo lo que paso después.

\- No te entiendo. ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Convertirte en una psíquica y tomar poderes que no conoces?

\- Solo es por un día. Lo aprovechare. No solo por Yusuke, esto es por mí y mi futuro. ¡No te metas!

Keiko tomo el bolígrafo y firmo velozmente. Casi al instante, el demonio halcón le ofreció un caramelo de envoltura amarilla, pues los de rojo eran para los demonios, y el vendedor había dicho antes que para los humanos los tenía aparte. Keiko no dudo y lo tomo, cuidándose que Kuwuabara no se lo quitara, pero el no hizo nada de eso sino que…

\- ¡Yo también!- exclamo, cogiendo un caramelo amarillo de la caja.

\- ¡Kuwuabara!

\- Deme un papel para firmar- le pidió sin titubeos al vendedor- No podre ver a Urameshi a la cara si se entera que hiciste esto en mi presencia, Keiko.

\- Pero tú ya tienes poderes.

\- Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con este dulce, ¿verdad?- El demonio halcón afirmó con la cabeza y coloco frente a el otro contrato de una sola hoja. Kuwuabara tomo el bolígrafo que Keiko dejo y se dispuso a poner su firma- Comérmelo, tirarlo, dárselo a alguien más, ¿puedo hacer todo eso, cierto?

\- Esta en el contrato- sentencio el comerciante, viendo que Kuwuabara firmaba sin leer.

\- Bien- Puesta ya la firma, se enderezo y empuño el dulce del que ahora era dueño- Keiko, no sé qué efectos tendrá en alguien como yo, pero podemos...

\- Aguarda- Keiko tuvo un momento de culpabilidad; no se sentía capaz de devorar el caramelo- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Por supuesto- Kuwuabara la miro con esa resolución tan característica suya.

Ella se sintió más confiada y se volvió al vendedor para una última consulta.

\- ¿Que nos pasara?

\- Lo que sucede cuando el cuerpo experimenta un cambio rotundo. Les dolerá al principio, luego se acostumbraran, será como una dosis de adrenalina en sus cuerpos. Tengan en cuenta que cuando el efecto acabe se sentirán muy cansados y con nauseas, ya que el caramelo abrirá todos sus sentidos inexplorados y sentirán una libertad física y espiritual como nunca antes.

\- De acuerdo- asintió Keiko, un poco más segura de lo que iba a hacer- Gracias.

\- El contrato tiene validez a partir de la hora que consuman el caramelo. Que tengan un buen día.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo.

El capitulo de hoy sigue el argumento de la primera escena del primero. Es decir, justo cuando Yusuke se desmaya del golpe de Keiko, y lo que sucede _después_ de las cinco horas. Que disfruten.

.

.

* * *

 _Volviendo al momento actual..._

* * *

\- No, no... No puede ser- decía Yusuke mientras se frotaba la mejilla más roja que tuvo nunca- Con esos poderes su bofeteada es el doble de poderosa. Ya dolía cuando lo hacía normal pero ahora...

\- Es increíble el poder que tienen esos caramelos- opino Botan, curiosa.

\- No son los caramelos. Mis sentidos psíquicos se activaron: eso es todo- resumió Keiko, con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho, todavía molesta- Me siento libre, tanto física como intelectualmente. Creo que si me dieran a leer un libro lo memorizaría en una hora. Me siento poderosa.

\- Dime, ¿Que más sientes? ¿Has intentado algo más que esto?

\- ¿Te refieres a un ataque? No los necesito, los efectos solo duraran veinticuatro horas. Quiero sentirme como una psíquica, no comportarme como una.

Botan la miro extrañada, ¿Acaso no era lo mismo? Agito la cabeza, desorientada.

\- Ojala no te metas en muchos problemas- Keiko cambio su pose segura a una de inquietud ante las palabras de su prometido- Con tus poderes activos y todos los demonios que últimamente entran al Ningenkai será un poco difícil transitar tranquila por las calles, ¿no crees? También está el hecho de que puedes sentir a los espíritus como Kuwuabara y ver a los demonios bajo apariencias humanas. Es muy peligroso tener habilidades así.

\- ¿Soy un blanco?

\- No, no- Botan renegó rápidamente con la cabeza, alarmada- No es eso, solo que...en cierto modo, te has convertido en una psíquica con un latente poder espiritual, tanto que los youkai podrían sentirte y verte tal como tú a ellos en cualquier parte.

\- ¿Ellos...me sentirán a mí?

Keiko puso cara de horror. ¿Eso era cierto? Ella pensó que sería una chica invisible en un mundo de demonios, que tendría el control y que nada podía salir mal, al menos por un día, ¿y resulta que la verán al igual que ella vio a esas almas en pena salir de una tierra deshabitada y obras de construcción? Podía verlo todo, sentir más que nunca. Era una experiencia completamente nueva y alucinante, pero con las imprudentes palabras de la parka se sintió intimidada, inferior a todo ese mundo que ahora conocía en magnitud y peso, amenazada como un conejo frente a lobos salvajes y hambrientos.

\- ¿Ahora entiendes, Keiko?- Yusuke hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y mirarla a la cara, notando que su rostro había perdido el temblé de hace un minuto y que ahora mostraba una clara marca de aprensión- No puedes salir y esperar que nada te pase.

\- Los demonios no tienen permitido...

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero hay algunos que no obedecen las reglas. Pueden atacar a los humanos como se les plazca y que tú tengas esos poderes ahora te hace parte de su caza.

Botan miro censuradoramente a Yusuke por la forma tan brusca de decirle a su novia la desventaja de ser una humana con poderes psíquicos. Keiko estaba aterrorizada.

\- ¿Pueden "cazarme"? Puedo ver lo que jamás vi, todo lo que ignoraba mientras caminaba de la escuela a mi casa, siento presencias y auras peligrosas, jamás me sentí más consciente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

\- Ese es el problema- replico Yusuke, con poca paciencia- Puedes verlo y sentirlo todo, ¿no crees que lo usaran a su favor? Piénsalo. Los espíritus te acosan porque los escuchas y sé que te sientes libre y todo eso pero debes volver a ser tú, Keiko; no vas a poder soportarlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Keiko enrojeció de enfado, de manera tan repentina, que tomó por sorpresa al detective- Tu lidias con esto todos los días, ¿Que no puedo soportar? ¿Me crees débil? Cuando te convertiste en detective me secuestraron y trataron de matarme varias veces. Me sentí tan indefensa e inútil que solo pensaba en lo afortunada que era y seguir con mi vida, sin preocuparme más que de mis estudios. Pero siempre tuve miedo, tenía miedo porque no podía ver lo que ahora veo y sentirme segura conmigo misma, ¿y me dices que no lo soportare? Con esto podre defenderme al menos una sola vez de esas bestias y valerme para que no me rescates.

\- ¿De eso se trata? ¿Quieres cuidarte sola? Adelante, no tienes idea de la capacidad que tienes ni de tu "nuevo poder".

\- Tú tampoco lo tenías del tuyo- contraataco Keiko, irritada- Tu suerte era tu mayor habilidad. A mí, me acompañara la prudencia. Me valdré por mí y lo que ahora poseo.

\- ¡Bien!- Yusuke se hartó- Vete a presumir de tus poderes. No vas a durar.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?- Botan miro alternativamente a sus amigos, tensa por el grado que había alcanzado la discusión, una discusión que ella no podía parar- Bien. No te necesito.

\- Yo tampoco- exclamo Yusuke en un impulso furioso, siempre sin asimilar las consecuencias de sus palabras.

\- ¡Se nota! Vienes por mi cuando hay problemas, soy tu dama en apuros y la carnada de tus enemigos, ¡pues ya no! No tengo por qué esperarte más, ni pedirte nada porque yo me valgo sola.

\- ¡Keiko, no salgas!- grito Yusuke, al borde de la crisis.

\- No me importa. Así como tú me ignoras y haces lo que quieres, yo haré lo mismo- Y así, cerró la puerta tras suyo, dando un fuerte portazo que hizo temblar a Botan y a Yusuke gritar de cólera.

\- Mujer loca, tonta, tonta, ¡esta fuera de control!

\- Creo que deberías preguntarle a Kuwuabara que paso.

\- ¿Y Kuwuabara qué relación tiene con esto?

\- Él estaba con Keiko cuando se comió el caramelo, por eso la trajo aquí, al templo.

\- Ese idiota- rugió Yusuke, corriendo a la puerta, dando también un portazo al salir.

\- Bueno...- Botan se vio sola en el gran salón- Hora de bañar a Buu- se dijo y puso de pie. El problema no le concernía, era de la pareja.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Después de sacarle información a Kuwuabara a base de amenazas y puños, salió de su casa con la sensación de que algo fallaba. Kuwuabara juro que llevo el caramelo a Koenma para que lo examinaran en el Rekai, pero eso no era suficiente. Escucho atentamente todas sus palabras, de todo cuanto Keiko le dijo pero no llego a razonar nada. ¿Que pretendía Keiko decir con todo eso? Ahg, las mujeres... Son un verdadero fastidio.

La gota que colmó el vaso para su paciencia fue cuando, en la calle, vio a la protagonista de sus más grandes molestias separarse de sus compañeras de clase para encontrarse con un espíritu que resultó ser un astuto yokai, que no tardo en ir a la caza de Keiko, quien comenzó a correr aterrada. Yusuke los reconoció en el acto. Era de esa clase de demonios que absorbían la energía espiritual de la gente y como Keiko ahora la tenía latente y su aura era muy visible no cabían dudas que la quería de cena. Los siguió y no falto mucho para que la contienda empezara, con la castaña de espectadora.

Cuando acabo con el ser maligno tomo a Keiko del brazo, una vez a salvo, y fue cuando creyó entender lo que ella quiso decir. Que quería defenderse sola para no depender de él, para sentirse segura siendo ella, pero su cara no expreso el mismo sentimiento que sus pensamientos y Keiko se soltó, con una queja de niña.

No lo aguanto más.

\- ¡Eres una tonta!- Volvió a tomarla fuertemente del brazo y ella se volteo para encontrarse con su cara. De tan molesto que estaba, Yusuke la abofeteo duramente- ¡Me preocupo por ti, baka!

Keiko gimió de rabia y cuando estaba por aplicar su venganza, las palabras del moreno hicieron eco en su mente y se detuvo. Los ojos del detective le decían algo tan profundo que logro conmoverla.

\- No quisiera tener que salvarte todos los días pero no eres una carga. Tu eres...eres...

\- ¿Que soy, Yusuke?- pregunto, ocultando su ansiedad por la respuesta.

\- Eres...una ilusa que cree poder vivir como hombre, pero no es así- la soltó y oculto su bochorno mirando a otro lado- No seas como yo, no necesitas tener poderes ni nada.

\- Pero entonces, ¿Qué hago?

Yusuke sonrió ligeramente, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Lo de siempre. Usa tu súper bofeteada a todo aquel que te obstruya el camino. Ese es tu gran poder.

Keiko le quedo mirando. Después de unos segundos, Yusuke la volvió a mirar, sorprendido porque sonriera de la más pura gracia.

\- Eres un tonto.

\- Tú más. ¿Para qué tener poder psíquicos, de todas formas?

\- Para sentirme...más cerca de ti. Para entender tu vida y saber qué hacer para ayudarte.

Yusuke no se esperó esa respuesta ni en cien años y no pudo evitar verla con asombro, un poco culpable.

\- Solo no te metas en problemas- Fue todo lo que le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir de su camino, con la sensación que las cosas habían mejorado y que podía sonreír tranquilo.

.

.

 _Al día siguiente, en el templo de Genkai..._

 _._

.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Botan parpadeo varias veces del asombro y Yusuke estaba a punto de echar para el demonio el florero a su costado de una patada.

\- No puedo...- musito Keiko, con miedo y muy confundida- No puedo volver a la normalidad.

En efecto, habían pasado ya dos horas desde el tiempo límite que se comió el caramelo y todavía podía oír a los espíritus y sentir ese aura espiritual emanándole por el cuerpo. Yusuke solo tenía en mente una cosa: _se metió en un gran problema._

\- ¡Te engañaron, Keiko!- Yusuke exploto, rabioso- Debieron aprovecharse porque eres humana y no sabías como actuaban esos malnacidos, ¡ya mismo voy por esos hijos de...!

\- Un momento, Yusuke- intervino Botan, seria- Conozco los negocios del señor Gara y jamás he escuchado que tuvieran alguna falla. No lo conozco personalmente pero he oído que él apoya las normas que protegen a los humanos, aun antes de la sucesión del Rey Enki.

\- No me interesan rumores que no valen.

\- No lo entiendo. El vendedor me dijo que volvería a ser yo después de veinticuatro horas. Lo dice en el contrato.

\- ¡¿Contrato?!- exclamaron Botan y Yusuke, uno más escandalizado que la otra- ¿Firmaste un contrato?

\- Me leí cada párrafo. No decía nada más allá de "Efecto temporal: Veinticuatro horas de duración".

\- ¡Te tendieron una trampa, eso paso! ¿Contratos en el Makai? ¡Menudo disparate! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonta?

\- Yusuke, Keiko- Botan los detuvo antes que empezaran a discutirse- Cálmense, por favor. Oigan, voy a ir al Rekai. Allí hay gente que conoce al señor Gara y puede decirnos que está sucediendo.

\- No hay tiempo para eso. Hay que sacarle este poder, ya vi a unos monstruos persiguiéndola desde aquí- comento Yusuke, preocupado aunque no lo quisiera demostrar- ¿No hay otra manera?

\- No, Yusuke, el señor Gara es el único fabricante de caramelos "Psico-Psico". Hasta el Rekai lo reconoce oficialmente.

\- ¿Fabrica en el Rekai también?

\- Si- Botan tomo su remo, que en ese momento levitaba, y se sentó sobre el- Además, recuerda que Keiko firmó un contrato y ese tipo de documentos son válidos para el Rekai también.

\- El desgraciado es muy astuto.

\- Cuida a Keiko, yo volveré en seguida- dijo Botan, dando marcha para el Rekai sobre su remo.

Horas más tarde, de regreso al templo sagrado, Botan encontró una nota de Yusuke en la que decía: "Estamos en casa de Shizuru" e inmediatamente fue para allá, dando una entrada de las suyas de súbito por la ventana.

\- ¡Yusuke, te dije que volvería en seguida!- grito Botan a primeras de encontrarse al detective de cuclillas en la habitación, tomando de un tazón de lo más relajado. Cuando Botan hizo su aparición, casi vuelca el contenido del tazón sobre su ropa.

\- ¡Diablos, baja la voz!

\- ¿Y Keiko?

\- En la habitación de Shizuru. Están hablando de las voces que suele oír.

\- Oh, es verdad. Shizuru es tan perceptiva como Kuwuabara sobre los espíritus. Ella sabrá que decirle.

\- Oye, ¿Que averiguaste?

\- Keiko necesita oír esto. Tráela.

\- ¿Es grave?- Yusuke se puso serio de inmediato.

\- Mucho- sentencio la peli azul, y con eso Keiko entro a la sala, seguida de Shizuru y su infaltable cigarrillo.

\- Ya, habla- El detective estaba demasiado impaciente como para que las chicas se saludaran primero.

\- Primero debo decirte algo, Keiko- Empezó la parka con voz al estilo suspense- No eres la única con este problema.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- insistió Yusuke, a por más detalles.

-La feria de antigüedades del Makai ha estado por todo terreno conocido y el puesto ambulante de Caramelos "Psico-Psico" ha cogido clientes, a quienes les ha vendido su producto del mismo modo que a Keiko y Kuwuabara, mediante un contrato.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que...el Makai está...?

Botan negó con la cabeza, a lo que Yusuke se confundía más.

\- Pocos demonios pueden darse el lujo de comprar esos caramelos, hay muchos orgullosos que jamás lo pensarían. Según un informe del Rekai hay quince afectados con poderes psíquicos, demonios cuyas habilidades nunca se mostraron antes. Los encontraron intentando robar y los encerraron, esperando que los efectos del caramelo desaparecieran, no obstante, pasaron más de veinticuatro horas y seguían igual. El Rekai y sus soldados están buscando a los vendedores por respuestas.

\- Maldición. ¿El Makai tiene demonios psíquicos ahora?

\- Yusuke, es mucho peor. El Rekai se ha enterado de un puesto de esos caramelos especiales en el Ningenkai. Había uno clandestino en una zona privilegiada. Lograron interceptarlos y están buscando a los consumidores humanos pero antes de nada necesitan la lista de clientes. Todos tienen un inventario por los contratos.

\- ¿Venden esas cosas en el Ningenkai? ¡Los humanos ni siquiera saben que son!

\- Me temo que es cierto. Pero el Rekai no culpa de esto a su fabricante: creen que se trata de mercancía robada. Deben confirmarlo con el señor Gara, el empresario y distribuidor.

\- ¿Pues qué esperan?

\- Hay más, Yusuke. Todos los contratos que se han firmado tienen el mismo límite de tiempo. Según las investigaciones, no solo esos ladrones firmaron para un día solamente, también los humanos que la compraron.

\- Diablos, ahora todo el mundo lo sabe.

\- ¿Que pasara conmigo?- pregunto Keiko, acongojada. Al final, se hizo más que consciente de que había cometido un terrible error- No quiero ser una psíquica por siempre, pensé que solo duraría un día.

\- Tengo una pregunta- interrumpió Shizuru, atrayendo la atención de todos. Ella no era involucrarse en problemas ajenos ni tampoco se consideraba una experta en asuntos paranormales, aun así, tenía una inteligencia tan viva como lo era su afición al tabaco- ¿Porque el efecto no desaparece? Es decir, no conozco el mecanismo pero si lo que oí de Keiko es correcto, esos caramelos malditos son una droga, ¿verdad? De ser así, su efecto debería terminar con o sin contrato. ¿Me equivoco?

Sus palabras fueron la gran revelación del día.

Botan tartamudeo antes de poder contestarle.

\- …Tienes razón. No tiene sentido.

\- Tengo una teoría- anuncio Shizuru, encendiendo otro cigarrillo- Botan dice que el fabricante es un gran sujeto, Keiko asevera que firmó un contrato para veinticuatro horas, y todos sus compradores se sienten traicionados y estafados, pero ¿Que tal esto? ¿Y si la mercancía, desde el principio, no cumplía con el requisito del contrato?

\- ¿Que dices?- Yusuke la miro atento, sin entender como alguien tan brillante pudiese ser hermana del troglodita de Kuwuabara.

\- Por supuesto, la mercancía siempre es debidamente examinada. Todas cumplen una funcionalidad: duración, todas tienen fecha de vencimiento, una garantía. Es imposible que se pasen algo así, en especial en una empresa profesional como esa, dado que fabrica tanto para demonios como para humanos. Descartando la idea que los caramelos malditos sean alterados, yo tengo una opinión distinta. ¿Y si el contrato que todos firmaron para comprarlos estaba alterado? Los contratos siempre deben estar actualizados y legitimados para su uso, y ciertamente nadie inspecciona millones de productos.

\- ¡Shizuru, eso es!- exclamo Keiko, avergonzada de no haberlo pensado antes, admirada por la agudeza de su amiga.

Por su parte Shizuru solo dio una nueva bocanada a su cigarrillo recién encendido, ante la mirada escéptica de Yusuke y Botan, quienes no entendieron ni jota.

\- En resumen…Se vendieron los caramelos malditos con un contrato vencido. En palabras legales: falso. Esos caramelos deben durar más de la cuenta, pero los contratos estiman otra cosa; he ahí el error.

\- ¿Un contrato falso? Bueno...ahora que lo pienso...Los caramelos pueden durar un tiempo determinado, siempre han sido así, solo los contratos del señor Gara confirman la duración exacta.

\- ¿Quieres decir que por culpa de un papel todos se comieron los caramelos?

\- Un documento no actualizado es un delito en los negocios nacionales. Si existe ley en aquel mundo tuyo- Se dirigió a Yusuke, casi señalándolo con el dedo, colocando el cigarrillo en un cenicero- Deben ir con el encargado y el distribuidor, y acusarlos de negligencia si se puede.

Botan sintió vibrar dentro de su ropa y rápidamente saco su comunicador.

\- ¿Si?

\- Botan, tenemos noticias- Hablo una voz ronca y adulta.

\- Es el jefe de la división 2-0. Señor, lo escuchamos.

\- Hemos corroborado los datos. Según el fabricante Gara Nagase los contratos no habían sido modificados cuando se robaron el cargamento de su empresa. Los ladrones que tenemos en el sector también fueron sus clientes. Sospechábamos que irían perdiendo sus poderes adquiridos pasado el tiempo pero no vemos visto cambio alguno, es más, pensamos que para conservar esa energía activa la droga del caramelo se alimenta del aura vital de los consumidores hasta desfallecer… ¡Es cierto! ¡He visto como envejecen delante de mis ojos! Han comido las "Psico-Psico" hace unas semanas atrás y no podemos devolverlos a la normalidad. Al parecer, un inesperado cliente forzó a cambiar la duración de los efectos y un empleado ignorante metió el prototipo en la producción normal. Es todo lo que sabemos.

Yusuke, Botan y Keiko miraron con gran asombro a Shizuru. Cuánta razón había tenido. Ella, como quien no quiere la cosa, se puso de pie con mucha calma y se retiró con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

\- Buena suerte- se despidió.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que harás, Yusuke?- pregunto Botan por segunda vez, un poco desconfiada del "plan" que tenía. Si podía definírsele "plan" el forzar una solución a golpes al fabricante de los Caramelos "Psico-Psico".

\- Si ese bastardo creo esas cosas pues que hable por ellas.

\- Deberíamos esperar por el informe de los soldados. Sabemos que los caramelos tienen una duración alterada, ¿no sería mejor esperar? Quizás solo duren otro día, o unas semanas...

\- Ni loco voy a esperar. ¿No lo escuchaste? A cada hora que esa cosa continúe en el cuerpo de Keiko va a drenarle su energía- exclamo Yusuke, sumamente molesto con el ritmo de los acontecimientos.

\- Sí, es cierto, pero de todas formas no deberías intervenir, es una misión extraoficial para el Rekai y tú...

\- Unos malditos canallas se metieron al Ningenkai y vendieron mercancía dañada a los humanos, ¿Y no me corresponde a mi hacerme cargo de ellos?- rugió. Botan bajo la mirada, superada por su argumento, mientras que Keiko, desde el otro lado de la habitación, oía lo que ocurría- Esto no ha hecho más que empeorar.

\- Espera, Yusuke, si vas a ir al Rekai iré contigo-. _"Alguien tiene que detenerte cuando se te suba a la cabeza",_ pensó Botan.

\- No iré al Rekai, me retendrían y harán esperar para decirme "no es tu campo"- Yusuke tuvo el amargo recuerdo de cuando un soldado mayor le había hecho justamente eso, todo por rencor a su origen Masoku- Iré a ver al causante de esto.

La peliazul supo que sería imposible decirle que debían esperar, Yusuke prefiera ir directamente al grano que andarse con pormenores. No quedaba otra que acompañarle y ayudar en lo posible a acabar con ese dilema, que ya no solo afectaba al Makai.

\- Está bien. Te llevare.

\- ¿Sabes dónde es?

\- Si, podemos llegar allí en dos horas.

\- El tiempo apremia- Yusuke se puso la chaqueta que había dejado sobre una silla- Ya paso todo un día y si es cierto lo que dijo ese soldado, la energía psíquica se alimentara de los sentidos de Keiko hasta que colapse.

\- ¡Yusuke!- Keiko salió del cuarto y salto sobre el moreno, del mismo modo que lo hizo en la playa en ese día especial, esta vez, el detective se estabilizo con un pie antes de caer con la chica encima. Ella le abrazaba con fuerza- Lo siento. Solo quería ser mejor.

\- Ya, ya, no importa. Arreglare esto- le prometió, palmeándole la espalda. Botan admiro la escena con ternura. Keiko estuvo a punto de agradecerle por comprenderla cuando sintió que su mano bajaba a su trasero. Primero, una vena, luego dos venas. Al mismo tiempo, Botan huyo a la ventana, con rubor incomodo, y Keiko preparo su súper bofeteada, temblando de indignación- Después de todo, siempre fuiste una chica en desarrollo.

Keiko no lo aguanto más.

Se separó de sus brazos y le regalo una abofeteada con todo el coraje que le tenía. Y lo hizo con mucho gusto, sabiendo que tal vez sería su última vez usando energía psíquica. Yusuke acabo contra la pared, de nuevo, tan cerca de la ventana de la sala que Botan casi grita del susto.

\- ¡Si no cumples no vuelvas, bastardo pervertido!

La parka iba por su amigo cuando vio que este se ponía de pie, con la cara hecha bolsa para después subirse torpemente y malherido a su remo. Con la ventana abierta, ambos se alzaron al manto azulino del cielo hasta desaparecer.

\- ¡Si te atreves a volver, te haré pedazos!

\- Tiempo, Keiko, tiempo- pidió Shizuru, al umbral de la puerta- El volverá por ti, como siempre. Después de todo, él te necesita más que tú a el- Keiko paro de decir barbaridades y contemplo atónita a la hermana de Kuwuabara- No me digas que eso era lo que tanto querías que te demostrara. ¿Te ha costado darte cuenta,...señora Urameshi?

.

.

* * *

Nota de Autora:

Ya vieron el **gran problema** que ocurre por un pedazo de papel, ¿Podrá Yusuke liberar a Keiko del riesgo?

Los capítulos siguientes serán mas cortos, pero ojala les parezcan interesantes.

Mas locuras con contratos del Makai para la siguiente semana...

Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Y volvimos con la historia de los malos contratos...

.

.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, la entrada de Yusuke no podía ser pacifica, ni tranquila o exenta de escándalos.

Minutos antes, Botan tuvo la vaga esperanza de que por primera vez en la vida pudieran ingresar a un lugar como lo era la prestigiosa empresa Gara, con su lujosa alfombra roja y sus muebles vistosos, sin montar una escena. Para su mala suerte, no fue así.

Yusuke pateo la puerta, de madera exquisita y manijas de oro, y de una sola vez la mando a volar dentro de la denominaba Oficina Principal, donde se presumía estaba el fabricante y distribuidor de los caramelos que tenía a la gente tan enloquecida. La puerta acabo rota y sin brillo de encanto sobre la alfombra más brillante que Botan pudo admirar. Cuando entraron, notaron que esa grande sala no era propiamente una oficina, sino un solitario espacio equipado de un demacrado escritorio repleto de columnas de documentos, usado por una yokai vieja de origen luciérnaga que sellaba hoja tras hoja un rollo de pergaminos con fuerza.

La escena era inverosímil por donde se mirase. Había más de una docena de asientos desocupados. El lujo era extravagante, todo estaba tan limpio y destellante que uno podía declarar, por el espacio disponible, que la Oficina Principal tenía el alto y ancho de un salón de clases, con sillas incluidas. Sin cuadros ni accesorios más que el gigantesco candelabro de diamantes sobre las cabezas de los recién llegados: una Botan fascinada por tanta opulencia y un Yusuke para el hartazgo por tanto brillo, con la vieja de cuerpo de luciérnaga, ojos pequeños detrás de unos lentes mosca y una boca tan diminuta que parecía caérsele la barbilla cuando la abría. Su complexión tan delgada hacía preguntarse el cómo poseía la fuerza para sellar tantas hojas, interminables y constantes, una y otra vez, pues sonaba de lejos ese golpe del mazo sellador contra el papel.

\- ¿Dónde está el jefe?- pregunto Yusuke, sin titubeos ni modales.

La anciana se acomodó los lentes, abandono su trabajo y miro a nuestros personajes, como si no hubiera captado su presencia ni aunque hubieran derribado la puerta y la arrojaran casi sobre su escritorio.

\- ¿Tienen cita?

\- Eso no importa. Vinimos por el asunto de sus caramelos raros.

\- Discútanlo con el señor Gara cuando les dé permiso para entrar- Ella señalo una puerta, dando a entender que se trataba del despacho de su jefe- Díganme. ¿Cómo se llaman, jóvenes? Les hare una cita.

\- Al diablo con esto...

\- ¡Yusuke, no! Sigamos sus reglas- Botan lo cogió de un brazo para detener cualquier acción innecesaria- Yo me llamo Botan y este irrespetuoso es el Detective Espiritual, Urameshi Yusuke.

\- Oh- Todo lo que expreso la vieja, mirándolos un momento para después volver a lo suyo: sellar papeles.

Yusuke no se lo pudo creer. Esa vieja lo estaba ignorando, y él no tenía tiempo para esas cosas.

\- Yusuke, Yusuke, seguro que nos atienden pronto. Modérate.

\- Esta vieja,… la puedo derribar con un solo dedo.

\- Cálmate por favor. Sentémonos- le pidió Botan, con clemencia. Yusuke bufo pero su amiga lo jalo bruscamente para sentarlo en una de las sillas.

Durante los siguientes minutos, todo fue silencio a excepción del mazo sellador de la secretaria, quien no hacia ningún ruido ni les dedicaba una mísera mirada

\- Es extraño, pensé que con el asunto de los contratos y los caramelos el lugar estaría lleno de soldados del Rekai.

\- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

\- No, Yusuke, seamos pacientes. No debemos hacer enfadar a un gran empresario.

\- Ni que fuera un dios.

\- El señor Koenma es un dios y tú no lo respetas.

\- Él no se ganó mi respeto- contradijo Yusuke, deshaciendose el agarre para cruzarse de brazos en una pose altanera.

\- Urameshi Yusuke- llamo la secretaria, con voz neutral y un poco nasal- El Jefe Gara lo atenderá ahora. Entren.

\- Muchas gracias- Botan se puso de pie con lentitud para mostrar su decencia, cosa que resultó inútil cuando Yusuke se irguió de la silla como un rayo y para suerte de la puerta del despacho, no la pateo, si no que la empujo con fuerza de sus manos para abrirla de par en par- ¡Yusuke!- exclamo Botan, escandalizada. ¿No podían ir a un lugar bonito sin usar la violencia? Fue hasta su encuentro y quedo aún más maravillada con la vida acomodada de ciertos demonios del Makai.

Ese despacho era tan grande como un gimnasio y tan colorido de rojo, amarillo y un poco de azul que daba pena a uno entrar allí. Por supuesto, a Yusuke no. Solo vio un gran librero a la izquierda, unos muebles finos a la derecha, un escritorio al frente. Botan no pudo fascinarse lo suficiente en los detalles de esa gran manifestación de fortuna cuando Yusuke dio el primer paso, dispuesto a ir por el cuello del fabricante y...

\- Yo podre...Yo podre...Yo podre...El amor de mi gente está conmigo...Seré mejor persona...Seré mejor persona...

Yusuke vio sobre el escritorio –de madera ostentosa- que no solo habían documentos y fichas encima, como en el escritorio de Koenma, sino también una pequeña radio, de esas que se usan con pila, por la que se escuchaban unas extrañas canciones, de ritmo suave y pacífico, de origen budista y algo de hinduismo.

Detrás del escritorio, una silla daba la espalda a los protagonistas. Y sobre esa silla estaba Gara Nagase, respirando profundo a cada verso de la canción. Era un demonio alto, de nariz pequeña, ojos dorados traviesos y cabello negro hasta el cuello, cuya piel cambiaba de color, de violeta a amarillo y de repente a blanco albino. Era un demonio tipo camaleón, con una lengua tan afilada que agudizaba cada palabra que entonaba y se frotaba constantemente los pies descalzos. Iba vestido solo con un piyama blanco de mangas largas.

Botan no se lo pudo creer.

Yusuke apenas pudo mirarlo sin parpadear.

¿Ese era el Jefe?

\- Mi gente está conmigo...Seré mejor persona...Seré...mejor...- El Jefe abrió los ojos frustrado, levanto su largo brazo y lo dejo caer sobre la radio, justo en el botón de apagado. De repente, la silla giratoria dio vuelta y se encontraron frente a frente con el causante de esta complicada trama- Ustedes deben ser el Detective Espiritual y su bella ayudante, según me comentaron. ¿Que se les ofrece?

\- Pues, vera...- intento empezar Botan, impresionada que semejante personaje fuese dueño y poseedor de todo ese lujo de palacio.

\- Siéntense, no sean tan reservados- pidió el hombre, a lo que ella accedió y exigió a Yusuke que hiciera lo mismo- Últimamente, han venido muchos en nombre de los Tres Mundos para acusarme, así que hagamos el cuento corto, ¿Que quieren exactamente de mí?

\- ¿No es obvio?- rugió Yusuke- ¡Quita tus dulces del mercado y haz que la gente que se los comió vuelvan a la normalidad!

\- Me temo que hay un problema legal con eso.

\- ¿Problema legal?- repitió Yusuke, desorientado- No estamos aquí para discutir esas cosas.

\- Déjenme decirles algo- hablo con cierta seriedad, como si el comentario de Yusuke lo hubiera hecho enojar, entornando las largas y finas cejas que tenía- Todos los Contratos eran válidos hasta que ese caprichoso noble con oro en la nariz me ordeno hacerle un caramelo especial.

\- Si, estamos enterados. Por accidente, ese caramelo se fundió con los otros y ahora todos tienen el mismo efecto de duración.

\- Me temo que sí.

\- A mí no me importa el asunto legal o como maneja su negocio, de verdad que no, solo quiero que el efecto de esas cosas desaparezca.

\- Que lamentable- El fabricante relajo su faz, extendiendo los brazos por su escritorio- El hombre que me lo pidió fue muy exigente. "Hazlo permanente", fueron sus palabras.

\- ¡¿Permanente?!- Yusuke y Botan hicieron un buen unisonó de sus voces en una misma frase.

\- Si, lamento mucho lo ocurrido. Iba a deshacerme de ese caramelo que tan malos recuerdos me traía cuando algún despistado lo metió en la máquina de sabores.

\- ¿Por qué no cerró la fábrica?

\- Imposible, querida amiga. Mi reputación está en juego. Las ventas bajaron y mi negocio peligraba hasta que ese hijo de mama llego a salvarles el trabajo a todos. Detener el proceso sería como gastar millones, paciencia y mucho tiempo, además mi culpa no es.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? ¡Usted fabrico cada uno de esos Caramelos "Psico-Psico"! Por usted, hay humanos y demonios siendo drenados hasta que no les quede ni espíritu en el cuerpo.

\- No es mi culpa _legalmente_ \- El señor Gara hurgo entre sus documentos y le entrego uno muy parecido al que vieron Keiko y Kuwuabara- El responsable es del que me pidió fabricar el caramelo especial.

\- ¿Qué dice?- Yusuke no entendía nada y esa tranquilidad del lagarto lo hacía tener ganas de estrangularlo, y convenientemente este tenía el cuello bastante largo.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Eso es lo que siempre le explicamos sin falta al contratista. Escuchen bien. El hombre que me contrato para fabricar el caramelo especial, cuya duración es permanente, firmo el contrato antes de consumir el caramelo. Por obra de la casualidad, le entregue el producto finalizado dentro de la fábrica, pues el sujeto estaba sumamente impaciente, y de alguna manera misteriosa el dichoso caramelo acabo entre los comunes. De ese modo, los contratos de veinticuatro horas quedaron sin vigencia: me acusaran de ello. Dos años de servicio; no esta tan mal.

\- ¿De qué habla? ¡Este problema comenzó en su fábrica!- grito Botan, molesta por la actitud pedante del hombre camaleón.

\- Yo y mi fábrica estamos protegidos por la ley del contrato. Allí afirma que cualquier altercado ocurrido con el producto después de su compra es responsabilidad absoluta del dueño. Mi cliente es su criminal, no yo.

\- ¡Usted es... ¿Cómo puede decir eso?! ¿Por eso hace que la gente firme sus contratos, para que no lo culpen?

Botan se puso de pie, enfadada. Tiro el documento al suelo, indignada.

\- Así que... ¿Usted no es culpable de nada?- inquirió Yusuke, extrañamente tranquilo.

\- Legalmente, no. Solo hago mi trabajo. Es como ir al supermercado, compras algo y te haces responsable de tu compra ya fuera del servicio. Si vas a una tienda de armas, la culpa es tuya por usarla para fines siniestros, no la del comerciante; yo solo me gano la vida.

\- Que gran excusa- musito Yusuke, con sumo sarcasmo- Entonces, ¿De quién es la culpa?

\- De nadie. Todo está basado en un contrato legal e irrompible. Ni el Rekai puede acusarme de esto. De nada.

\- ¿"Nada"?- repitió Botan, atónita.

\- Exacto. Los soldados tenían esa misma expresión en sus rostros. Se fueron rendidos de aquí al ver que no había ley rota ni violación alguna al contrato. Claro que yo tendré que pasar dos años en servicio.

Yusuke se levantó, echo la silla de una patada y tomo el cuello de Gara Nagase en un santiamén.

\- Te enseñare lo que es un "buen" castigo.

\- ¡Espera, Yusuke! ¡Por favor, señor Gara! Tiene que haber una forma, aun si usted no es el culpable debe importarle, esto va a arruinar su compañía. Los Tres Mundos tienen a sus habitantes al borde del pánico.

\- Mi temporada acabo, querida amiga. No hay nada que puedan hacer.

\- ¿El Rekai no intento más?...Un momento. ¡Señor Gara, usted puede hacer otro caramelo, ¿verdad?!- Yusuke dejo de asfixiar al hombre y le cedió la palabra a Botan- ¿Puede fabricar uno que contrarreste los efectos? Es decir, no puede ser permanente/permanente, ¿cierto? Usted es un profesional, seguro que tiene un plan para estas emergencias.

\- Exactamente, así de profesional soy.

Yusuke lo miro con asco y odio.

\- ¿Puede inventar algo que devuelva a sus clientes a la normalidad?

\- Uh...Puede ser.

\- ¡Sí!- Botan recupero la sonrisa, entusiasmada- Por favor, hágalo. A cada hora la gente sufre por sus propios poderes.

\- Lo sé, les están drenando la energía. Mi cliente, el que me pidió esa barbarie, iba a usarlo con sus mascotas. Las serpientes come-almas, ellas son tan insaciables que por más llenas que estén jamás paran y acaban explotando, en consecuencia de eso las almas huyen y hay desequilibrio en el Rekai. El caramelo que cree era perfecto para esas criaturas.

\- No quería saber eso- dijo Yusuke hastiado, soltándolo. Más tarde, iría a investigar el mismo ese delito. El señor Gara se sentó en su escritorio, en pose pensativa- Empiece a fabricar, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Es peor para los humanos; ellos no resistieran.

\- Tienes toda la razón- concedió el ser mitad camaleón- Los ningen no duraran más de tres días.

\- ¿Tres días?- Yusuke se temió lo peor y Botan gimió al oír la sentencia.

\- ¡Pues, apresúrese, por favor! ¡Haga algo!

\- Me niego.

Al oír esas hostiles palabras, se le quedaron viendo. El primero que reacciono fue, como no, Yusuke, con un grito de exasperación, luego Botan, que más nerviosa no podía estar.

\- ¡¿Como que no?!- gritaron ambos a la vez, incrédulos ante tal respuesta.

\- Yo soy un comerciante, amigos míos- se justificó el Jefe Gara- No hago trabajos gratis.

\- Diablos, ¿Quieres que te pagamos para limpiar el desastre que tú mismo hiciste?- escupió Yusuke.

\- Como he dicho, no soy culpable.

\- No puede ser- Bufo el detective, enojándose cada vez más- ¿Y qué tal si en vez de pagarte te evito la cárcel?

\- Los cargos de negligencia son justos. No me importa una estadía en la cárcel del Rekai. Y tu autoridad como detective no llega tan lejos como para hacerme una oferta.

Yusuke no le vio más solución que golpearlo hasta que cediera. Por fortuna, Botan fue más rápida y lo detuvo.

\- Si no quiere una paga, ¿Que tal un trato?

\- ¿Trato?- Los ojos del comerciante brillaron de vanidad- Podría ser. Después de todo, soy un hombre de negocios. ¿Les parece un intercambio?

\- De acuerdo- Botan se alegró de encontrar una salida alternativa- Un intercambio, bien, podemos hacerlo. ¿Que desea, señor Gara?

\- No sé si podrían conseguírmelo- Se sentó en su silla y se meció en ella con pereza. Yusuke sintió que una vena estaba a punto de reventársele y Botan que el tiempo era muy cruel como para andarse con menos- Es un poco imposible.

\- Escucha, lagarto, podemos hacerlo. A cambio de una solución a esas personas que comieron tus porquerías, te daremos lo que pides.

\- ¿Es así?- Los ojos dorados del camaleón volvieron a destellar vanidad pura- De acuerdo. Quiero el Árbol de Hielo.

\- Bien- cedió Yusuke, sin tiempo que perder.

Al oír el pedido del camaleón, Botan quedo con la boca abierta, estupefacta. Nuestro detective no era de darse cuenta de sus propias palabras sino hasta mucho después y solo cuando estuvo a unos segundos de salir por la puerta pregunto:

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¡¿Quieres un árbol?!

\- Un árbol del Makai- explico el comerciante Gara, ilusionado- Es uno de los pocos árboles ancestrales que todavía quedan en pie. Su valor se ha perdido, pero no su esplendor. Quiero que me lo traigan, la savia en su interior me ayudara a hacer nuevos productos.

\- Pero... ¡Ese árbol está en peligro de extinción!- exclamo Botan, alarmada- Señor Gara, usted debe saberlo. No podemos ir contra las leyes, ¿no quiere otra cosa?

\- ¿Pero qué dices, Botan? Es solo un árbol.

\- No es "solo un árbol"- Botan lo miro furiosa- Es una de las pocas maravillas que quedan en el Makai. Está prohibido robarlos.

-He oído de gente que los tiene- comento Gara- No me importa el cómo lo hagan, quiero un Árbol de Hielo. No cambiare de opinión. Si tanto desean el bienestar de los consumidores, por favor, denme uno.

\- Es usted vil y despreciable- opino Botan, sorprendida de tanto cinismo- ¡Son sus clientes!

\- En la cárcel no tendré clientes de los que preocuparme- dijo por toda respuesta, mirándolos a ambos- Y bien, ¿lo harán o no?

\- Nosotros...Yusuke, piénsalo bien, por favor.

\- Lo haremos- sentencio Yusuke. Ella gimió, angustiada- Te daremos tu árbol y a cambio tu liberaras a Keiko de lo que le hiciste, a ella y a todos los afectados.

\- Trato hecho- Gara Nagase le tendió la mano y Yusuke no dudo en tomarla, apretarla y sellar el trato- Es un placer hacer negocios con gente dispuesta a todo.

Botan vio en ese apretón de manos lo que significaba hacer tratos con el mismísimo diablo. Y para cumplirlo, deberían pasar por muchos problemas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nos leemos la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, hola, ¿la historia les divierte?

Hagamos un pequeño desafió. Para un lector atento, será muy fácil pero hagámoslo de todas formas, para saber qué tan observadores son.

El desafió es una pregunta: **¿Que tienen los** **personajes originales** **de esta historia en común?**

Seguro ya tienen una idea, pero cuando se acaben las pistas les aviso y lo confirmar. ¿Ok?

Y ahora, que comience el capítulo de la semana.

.

* * *

.

Lo que no logro el Rekai lo hacia Urameshi Yusuke, vestido de invierno y enrojecida la cara, subiendo a la cordillera que se decía era el lugar secreto de uno de los Arboles de Hielo más antiguos del Makai, que con el tiempo se consideró un patrimonio del mismo.

Según Botan, cuando el Makai era menos habitable las damas de hielo habían vivido en la tierra y alzaron Arboles de Hielo enormes que jamás se derretían y conservaban una temperatura de cero grados. Cuando se levantó la barrera que rechazaba a los youkai del Mundo de los Humanos, las korrine no tuvieron más opción que vivir en un gran trozo de hielo que flotaba en el cielo, al que más tarde llamaron el Castillo Flotante.

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial ese árbol?- pregunto Yusuke, subiendo a duras penas a la cordillera, con Botan siguiéndole detrás, arropada hasta el cabello por la capucha que traía.

No podía usar su remo en un lugar con rudas ventiscas y menos andarse volando con esas pesadas ropas.

\- El Rekai lo declaro como uno de los tesoros.

\- ¿Tesoro? ¿Tiene algún poder?

\- El Árbol de Hielo puede venderse en el Mercado Negro, lo cual es muy difícil, ya que es gigantesco. Cuando una banda intento robarlo en el pasado les costó veinte días cortar todas sus raíces para sacarlo de la tierra.

\- Cielos, así que no solo nos va a costar hallar a ese maldito árbol, también hacer el trabajo de jardinería.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que vamos a hacer, Yusuke? Es casi un delito.

\- No me importa. Hay gente inocente sufriendo por culpa de unos dulces. Un mísero árbol no importa más que cientos de vidas- reflexiono Yusuke con tal convicción que hacía a cualquiera preguntarse qué era lo correcto- ¿Segura que es por aquí?

\- Bueno, no por nada son difíciles de encontrar. Solo sé que están por una zona desierta y abandonada, exactamente como esta.

Ambos se encontraban frente a un campo de nieve y brisa invernal imposible de soportar sin abrigo. Yusuke contaba los minutos y calculo que ya llevaban dos horas de salir del despacho de aquel loco fabricante a meterse en semejante lugar helado, en busca de ese gran árbol ancestral. Si era tan grande, ¿por qué no podía verlo desde lo lejos? Estuvieron indagando hasta que Botan lo descubrió a lo alto de una cordillera y fueron hasta allí.

Con tropiezos en la nieve y resfriado para un mes, llegaron a su destino.

El Árbol de Hielo sí que era imponente y muy grande. Tenía una altura de casi seis metros y un grueso tronco debajo de una cubierta hecha de hielo sólido y puro. Las ramas estaban congeladas, como los arboles de sakura en invierno, sin derretirse en ningún momento, apenas con frutos u hojas. Su nombre era justo, pues Yusuke jamás vio un árbol revestido de hielo.

\- ¿Este es?

\- No hay duda.

\- Bien- Yusuke saco de su mochila un hacha- Hagámoslo.

\- ¿De dónde conseguiste eso?

\- Se lo robe a alguien- contesto Yusuke a secas, acercándose al gran árbol. No le costó mucho deducir que con tal tamaño sus raíces serian el doble de grandes y como estaban bajo tierra sería mucho más difícil de arrancar- Esto no será sencillo- reconoció en un suspiro, pero no iba a retroceder, no señor, ni a quedarse veinte días a dedicarse a eso, quería hacerlo todo de una vez y ahora- Allí voy.

\- Ten cuidado- le deseo Botan, no muy segura de lo que iban a hacer pero por Keiko y todos los inocentes estaba más que justificado.

Yusuke inspecciono el suelo hasta que le fueron visibles las raíces y dispuso el hacha con decisión. El hacha impacto varias veces, acompañada de la gran fuerza del Masoku, logrando romper una parte del escudo de hielo, y justo cuando Yusuke se creía en ventaja sintió una presencia acercándose.

\- ¿Eh?- Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y viro la mirada a otro lado, ante la brisa blanca e incontrolable. Reconoció a una figura aproximándose a su dirección… pero su sentido de alarma se tranquilizó al ver una cabellera color rojo- ¿Kurama?

\- ¿Que sucede, Yusuke?- Botan se le acerco, extrañada que hubiera parado en su labor. Miro donde apuntaban sus ojos y el asombro fue mutuo. ¿Qué hacia Kurama allí?- ¡Kurama, hola!- grito ella, alzando una mano en saludo- Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí.

\- Hola, amigos- Contesto el aparecido, a una distancia de diez pasos. Iba tan abrigado como ellos, con el cabello suelto y las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Kurama, que conveniente. Ahora que estas aquí...

\- Yusuke, aleja eso- La voz amable del kitsune cambio a una de absoluta seriedad- Suelta el hacha, por favor.

\- ¿Qué?... Oh, seguro que no estás enterado. Botan te explicara mientras yo-

\- Yusuke, suelta el hacha- insistió Kurama, más exigente- Bájala en este instante.

Botan estremeció de miedo. Algo andaba mal, el tono de voz de su amigo no era el habitual.

\- ¿Que estás diciendo, Kurama? Tengo que llevarme esta cosa. No hay tiempo para explicaciones, necesito este árbol para...

\- Es un Árbol Ancestral. No puedes llevártelo.

\- ¿Acaso...me lo estás prohibiendo?

No podía creérselo. De todos, ¿Kurama sería su primer obstáculo?

\- ¡Kurama, nos urge llevarnos este árbol! Es por una razón justa- exclamo Botan, tratando de apaciguar la tensión- Es a cambio de salvar a muchas personas. Tú entiendes eso, ¿no?

\- Lo entiendo… Pero no estoy de acuerdo.

\- ¿Qué?- Botan abrió los ojos, incrédula. A su lado, Urameshi frunció el ceño.

\- Oye, no sé qué es lo que a ti te pasa, pero yo me llevo este árbol. Un loco lo quiere y si así puedo salvar a Keiko de convertirse en Kuwuabara, que así sea- Tomo con decisión el hacha e iba usarla cuando Kurama le dirigió una mirada, de esas que daban miedo- ¿Qué te pasa? Ayúdanos. Tú tienes poderes con las plantas, ¿no? Haz que este árbol camine, así me ahorras trabajo.

\- Oh, Yusuke- El zorro dio una risita- Tú no tienes idea.

En vez de sentirse ofendido, Yusuke no entendió palabra de lo que le quiso decir. Rápidamente recordó que estaban perdiendo valioso tiempo y si Kurama era un impedimento para salvar a Keiko pues lo trataría como tal.

\- No me importa. Lo haré y se acabó.

\- No puedo dejarte.

Kurama saco una de sus manos de los bolsillos y la llevo a su cabellera. Yusuke trago seco. ¿Iban a pelear por un árbol? ¿Qué importancia tenia? Botan gimió bajito, con horror ante la idea de lo que fuese a suceder. Yusuke no vio el látigo predilecto de su amigo ni una rosa, sino una semilla. Instantes después, sintió que le habían lanzado algo y que ese algo se convirtió en una liana que lo inmovilizo tan pronto se enteró que fue atacado. El hacha se le fue de las manos y todo su cuerpo quedó atrapado entre raíces que se movían por si solas, impidiéndole escapar.

\- ¡Yusuke!- grito Botan- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Kurama?

\- Estaban por corromper un tesoro de la naturaleza. No puedo permitirles hacer eso.

\- ¡Pero es por el bien de los inocentes! Yusuke y yo vinimos aquí porque hicimos un trato con alguien que lo quiere.

\- ¿Hicieron un trato?- Kurama parpadeo, mientras Yusuke exigía que lo soltaran- ¿A cambio del Árbol de Hielo?

\- Exacto- Botan se froto las manos, insegura de decirle todo con el detective tan indefenso- Te lo contare, solo escucha.

Botan procedió a explicarle cada tramo de la historia.

\- ¿Keiko se comió una "Psico-Psico"? No me lo esperaba de ella.

\- Ni nadie. ¿Conoces esos caramelos?

\- Si, muchos soldados y combatientes en los grandes torneos los usaban. Activaban su adrenalina.

\- No solo a demonios, también a humanos. No podemos hacer nada porque todo es legal, sus clientes, incluida Keiko, firmaron un contrato. El Rekai no puede hacer nada. Yusuke llego a un acuerdo con el fabricante, a cambio de este árbol nos daría una cura.

\- Es un riesgo interesante- concedió el de ojos verdes- Sin embargo, no puedo permitirles hurtar este árbol. De verdad, entiendo el problema pero mis manos están atadas. No puedo dejar que se lleven el Árbol de Hielo.

\- ¿Por qué no?- Botan se desesperó- ¿Porque es un tesoro? El Rekai estará más que dispuesto...

\- No es por eso.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Porque no nos dejas?

\- ¡Kurama, maldito!- Yusuke logro liberar una de sus manos y no paraba de regalar improperios- ¡Esta es nuestra única opción, ya es muy tarde para retratarse! Hice un trato y lo cumpliré.

\- Si insistes tanto…- Kurama dio un suspiro- Pelea conmigo.

.

* * *

.

Nota de Autora:

¡Por supuesto que Kurama iría a aparecer! Tarde o temprano, de cualquier modo, el equipo vuelve a unirse para resolver un inminente desastre entre los Tres Mundos.

La pregunta es, ¿Porque Kurama prefiere pelear que entregar el tesoro? Muy de un Youko, ¿no? La pista de un árbol mágico era más que obvia, para los que prestaron la suficiente atención.

Nos leemos la próxima, deseándole suerte a Yusuke...


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

* * *

\- ¡Kurama, maldito! ¡Esta es nuestra única opción, ya es muy tarde para retratarse! Hice un trato y lo cumpliré.

\- Si insistes tanto- Kurama suspiro- Pelea conmigo.

\- Deja de bromear, Kurama.

\- No bromeo.

\- ¡Despierta! ¡Necesito este árbol!

\- Por favor, sé que entiendes lo que ocurre, ¿no quieres que los inocentes que sufren vuelvan a la normalidad?

\- Quisiera poder ayudarlos, pero no lo haré- le contesto a Botan, a lo que ella continuo sin creérselo. Kurama era inflexible y muy serio, pero no pensó que lo fuera en contra suya- No puedo, lo siento.

\- ¡Debe haber una forma! Keiko está mal y sabes que Yusuke es capaz de lo que sea; no quiero que peleen.

Kurama se tocó el mentón con delicadeza, pensativo. Pasado medio minuto, chasqueo los dedos y libero al escandaloso detective.

\- Hay una forma.

\- ¿Nos dejaras llevarnos el árbol?- pregunto Botan, esperanzada.

\- No.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?- reclamo Yusuke, alzando un puño en alto.

\- No pueden llevarse un árbol todavía en tierra. Sin embargo, pueden darle a ese fabricante un árbol ya robado.

\- ¿Robado? He oído que muchos han tratado de robar arboles como estos y que pocos lo lograron, pero...

\- Conozco a alguien- admitió Kurama, yendo a caminar en otra dirección, adentrándose aún más en el terreno- Nos dirá quien tiene los árboles que se robaron de antaño aquí.

\- ¿Hay alguien viviendo aquí?- Botan lo siguió, junto con Yusuke, no muy segura.

\- Si, él sabe de estos árboles y quien los tiene en su poder. Muchos fueron robados antes que el Rekai los defendiera, de modo que es "legal" que los posean- informo Kurama, un poco amargado por ese tema.

Así fue como se encaminaron al otro lado de la cordillera del obstáculo. Yusuke no se confió mucho, pues se alejaba de su única oportunidad de volver a ser golpeado por una Keiko normal, y con la pasada actitud de Kurama tampoco se fiaba demasiado. A su lado, la parka temblaba de frió y de los nervios.

Repentinamente, Kurama se detuvo.

\- Aquí es.

\- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- grito Yusuke, sintiéndose idiota.

Kurama señalaba nada menos que a una madriguera, casi acoplada de nieve.

\- Se paciente, Yusuke- pidió el pelirrojo, se arrodillo y golpeo sobre la madriguera dos veces de manera peculiar, como en un código- Puede salir, maestre Sharon.

Se oyó un ruido en el interior de la madriguera y luego a alguien saliendo de ella. Botan ahogo un grito asombrado y Yusuke solo podía pensar que el día se volvía cada vez más surrealista.

Ante nuestros protagonistas, apareció un castor.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¡Que adorable es!- exclamo Botan.

\- Este es el maestre Sharon, el Rekai le encomendó cuidar de los Arboles de Hielo, aunque eso no era necesario. El maestre es un aficionado de los árboles y perduro siglos en esta zona para cuidarlos, y por supuesto sabe dónde fue a parar cada uno- detallo Kurama, poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Y esa cosa nos ayudara?

\- Espero que sí- le contesto a Yusuke, quien no parecía seguro de los hechos- Maestre Sharon. Sé cómo suena pero estos amigos míos necesitan un árbol de hielo- le dijo al castor, quien lo miro con sus grandes y negros ojos- Han venido aquí para desprender uno, pero se irán en paz si usted se toma la molestia de recordar quienes tienen los que fueron hurtados.

El castor se rasco la nariz con ambas patas, como si estuviera pensando mucho, y volvió la cara a Kurama. Le hablo en raros sonidos que ni Botan ni Yusuke entendieron. Finalmente, Kurama asintió, sonriendo amable.

\- Gracias, maestre Sharon- dicho esto, el castor volvió a la protección de su madriguera. Botan se desilusiono, había querido tomarle una foto. Yusuke se preguntó si ese animal se trataba o no de un ser demoníaco cuando el kitsune les dijo:- Solo tiene memorizados a tres personas. El primero de ellos es Mokagashi, mejor conocido como el "Contratista del Duelo".

\- No me gusta cómo suena el "contratista"- opino Yusuke, recordando que todos sus problemas referían a un contrato, un condenado pedazo de papel.

\- ¿Mokagashi? ¡Dios mío, es el cazatalentos!

\- Así es.

\- ¿Quién?

Botan miro a Yusuke, censurándolo por no saber, mientras Kurama se restaba a suspirar, dando un rápido vistazo a la cima de un árbol cercano.

\- Ese hombre es un reconocido cazatalentos, busca y paga a grandes guerreros de la lucha para que compitan en su estadio, el Estadio de Lucha Mokagashi. ¿No lo sabías? Después que el rey Enki ordeno que los humanos fueran respetados, Mokagashi creó un campo de lucha para reconocidos luchadores. Es una copia del Torneo de las Artes Marciales Oscuras, donde se ganan títulos y se paga por ver.

\- ¿Había un lugar así y no me lo dijeron?

\- Pues... En ese lugar, no aceptan humanos, ni aunque fueras Masoku.

\- Y Koenma sabía que estarías emocionado de que un lugar así existiera, supongo que prefirió no contártelo- agrego Kurama, con una media sonrisa- Según el maestre, Mokagashi tiene un Árbol de Hielo que presume como trofeo. Sus hombres lo robaron antes de las modificaciones territoriales que hizo el Rekai. Es nuestro primer eslabón.

\- No nos queda mucho tiempo- Yusuke consulto la hora con su reloj- Vamos para donde ese sujeto. Kurama, ¿Sabes dónde está?

\- He oído algo sobre que el Estadio Mokagashi está en las zonas bajas, donde solo hay tierra árida, mas no me sé su exacta ubicación- respondió el pelirrojo, mirando a su costado- Sinceramente, no lo sé. No me involucro mucho en esas cosas.

\- Yo podría ir a preguntar al Rekai pero nos costaría una hora.

\- Diablos- Se quejó el luchador con mucho énfasis y el ceño mal fruncido.

Kurama volvió a mirar a un lado.

\- Sin embargo, hay alguien que nos podría ayudar.

\- ¿El castor?

\- No. Él tampoco sabe, lo único que conoce es esta zona.

\- ¿Sabes de alguien que sepa dónde ir?

\- Que "sepa" no, pero que lo "encontraría" si- profirió Kurama con enigmático tono, dejando confusos a sus dos amigos- ¿No lo sintieron?- Yusuke y Botan se miraron entre si y volvieron a verle, negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo- Vaya...- musito, mirando hacia la cima de un árbol tan grande como el de hielo- ¡Hiei, ¿Podrías bajar?!

¿Hiei estuvo allí todo el tiempo? Yusuke pensó que sí, pues descubrió al demonio de fuego en su típica pose relajada e indiferente, vestido tal y como siempre, sobre una rama helada a lo alto. Cuando este bajo y sus botas se hundieron en la nieve, se dio cuenta que había estado muy preocupado por Keiko, enojado con Kurama y harto de frió como para captar su presencia.

\- ¿Hiei estaba aquí?- interrogo Botan, atónita.

\- Ustedes son unos ruidosos- se quejó el Jaganshi, con pocos ánimos.

\- Hiei estuvo en una misión ordenada por Mukuro pero ya acabo y vino a descansar aquí- comento Kurama, quitándole rastros de nieve de la capa- Una justa coincidencia, ¿no creen?

Yusuke decidió dejar su sorpresa inicial y comenzar la acción.

\- Con el Jagan de Hiei podemos encontrar a ese cazatalentos, ¿eso era lo que intentabas decir, Kurama?

\- Si- Hiei miro a su amigo de reojo, diciéndole en un solo gesto que no ayudaría a nadie- Hiei, es por bien de los Tres Mundos.

\- No es mi asunto.

\- ¿Quieres que lo diga?- susurro a su oído, agachándose un poco- ¿Tengo que recordártelo, Hiei?

\- No me amenaces- rugió el menor, enrojecido de ira e incómodo- Zorro de cuarta.

\- ¿Nos ayudaras o no, Hiei?- apremio el moreno, sin entender a que iban los dos con su secretismo- Keiko no puede resistir un día más, los poderes psíquicos la enloquecerán.

\- Hiei, ayúdales- apoyo el joven zorro- A cambio te haré una cena sabrosa y comerás todo el helado que quieras, ¿te parece?

Kurama era tan persuasivo que resultaba increíble que fuera ladrón en su otra vida, porque encantar a la gente podía hacerlo sin necesidad de robar o mentir. Cualquier víctima de su encanto estaría dispuesta a darle lo que fuera.

Pero Hiei no, solo lo haría por la promesa del helado.

\- Cuanto yo quiera- repitió Hiei, dando a saber que no sería por menos de varios kilos- ¿A quién se supone que debo buscar?

\- Vamos a las zonas bajas: es todo un desierto y es casi imposible encontrar algo- apremio Kurama, a lo que los otros asintieron más que dispuestos- Una vez allí, contamos contigo, Hiei.

\- Cierra la boca- espeto el demonio.

Al poco rato, todos iban detrás del otro, corriendo. Por su parte, Hiei fue de último, caminando sin apuro.

.

.

* * *

La avalancha de contratos locos sigue su curso.

Gracias a los que están leyendo. Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí vamos otra vez.

Hola a todos, ¿Y ya descubrieron el secreto? No interesa si creen que no es, coméntenlo, sus opiniones importan y me interesa saber que piensan sobre el ritmo de la trama.

Puede parecer que no es YusukexKeiko muy creíble, pero el simple hecho que Yusuke esté dispuesto a todo por ella, es suficiente para catalogarlo de "Aventura Romántica", ¿O alguien piensa distinto? En fin, después de tantas idas y vueltas, el equipo ira a lo de Mokagashi, el famoso "Contratista del Duelo". Y si, habrán muchos problemas con este personaje y Yusuke no parara ante nada por Keiko.

Fue inevitable introducir al grupo de amigos en la historia, y para quienes se preguntan dónde quedo Kuwuabara, no me pareció apto para esta trama, actuaria exactamente como el detective y no haría ninguna diferencia significativa. Los aportes de Kurama y Hiei resultan más productivos, y tengo una idea especial para ellos _(Si, tal vez sea lo que están pensando)_

Por favor, quien tenga una idea sobre el desafío: **¿Que tienen los** **personajes originales** **de esta historia en común?** Que lo comenten y al que acierte, podría revelarle un secreto mayor de esta historia, que en realidad está enteramente basada en una obra… ¡Se lo confesare al ganador!

Hasta aquí de tanta verborrea, vayamos al fic.

* * *

.

.

Con la guía de Hiei, llegaron al Estadio de Lucha Mogakashi. Para sorpresa del grupo, era día de competencias finales y el lugar estaba a rebosar. Habían cientos de demonios en la fila, en la entrada y dentro del gigantesco recinto como los hubieron en el Torneo por el Makai, hace dos años. Era imposible ingresar sin una entrada, los asientos especiales estaban reservados para los representantes oficiales e inclusive las reventas estaban agotadas y para pasar había que pasar a los guardias de seguridad.

Apenas llegaron a la zona más desértica del Makai, a Hiei no le costó encontrar el aglomerado de energías yoki y a nadie le fue difícil distinguir el gran bulto de gente en la entrada del Estadio.

\- Por aquí- Kurama encontró una entrada trasera que abrió con maestría de ladrón y les indujo a pasar- Vinimos en un día muy ocupado.

\- No me importa eso. ¿Dónde está el dueño?- Quiso saber Yusuke, impaciente. Ver tantos demonios combatientes, algunos que habían perdido en el Torneo por el Mundo del Mal y otros que ganaron fama por participar, lo hacía removerse de gusto y melancolía. De no ser por su conciencia hacia Keiko, quien le gritaba que la tuviera en cuenta, se habría metido con todos esos peleadores en la arena.

Una vez adentro, tuvieron problemas para permanecer juntos sin perderse entre la multitud, los técnicos y de servicio, los guardias de seguridad y el público que iba y venía a veinte minutos de dar inicio la competencia. Además de no ser descubiertos.

\- Hay demasiados youkai para que Hiei distinga algo aquí. De modo, no podemos reducir la búsqueda tampoco- dijo Kurama, llegando a otro pasillo, con Yusuke y Botan siguiéndole los talones.

\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

\- ¿Que tal esto? Inicio un escándalo y los de seguridad me dirán dónde está el dueño- Yusuke se sintió muy orgulloso de su idea, que pensó que todos la apoyarían, chocando ambas manos.

\- No, mejor no- Kurama desistió, calculando los riesgos- En este sitio no deben aparecerse humanos, en vez de tratar personalmente con el dueño estaríamos dándole un motivo para echarnos.

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Qué propones?

\- Uh- Kurama se tornó pensativo- Es muy parecido a la estructura del estadio del Torneo de las Artes Oscuras. Si no me equivoco, los directores y jefes de luchadores deben estar en el segundo piso.

\- ¿Arriba? Ahora que lo dices, solían estar los malditos ricachones y una gente rara mirándonos a través de unas ventanas sobre las gradas.

\- Si, eso debe ser. Tampoco tiene sentido que el dueño este cerca de este alboroto. Subamos.

Nadie declino la sugerencia, ya que ninguno tenía otra idea, y siguieron con sigilo y rapidez. Subir por las escaleras para ir al segundo piso no fue tan difícil, pues con solo revivir a un jarrón de flores para distraer a los guardias y un poco de chispas flameantes por parte de Hiei el trabajo estaba hecho.

Botan fue la última en llegar al segundo piso, sorprendiéndole el silencio y la falta de gente, cuando abajo todo era gente apretada y gritona. El Jaganshi señalo una energía yoki detrás de una puerta del mismo pasillo y, una vez frente a esta, Yusuke la pateo con fuerza.

No resulto. Yusuke cayó al suelo de espaldas, frotándose su pie herido. Aquello fue como golpear metal.

\- Es una puerta contra la violencia- anuncio un anonado Kurama, al ver que la puerta cambiaba de color madera a gris luego del ataque indiscriminado de su amigo- Que conveniente. Nadie con intenciones hostiles puede entrar. Justamente en un estadio de pelea tengo que ver esto...

\- ¿Ninguno puede entrar? ¿Y yo?- Botan dio un paso hacia adelante, dada al sacrificio.

\- Yo voy primero. Yusuke, no debes tener ni un gramo de agresividad cuando abra la puerta. Ella no rechaza a los peleadores, solo a los que tienen instintos violentos al intentar abrirla, ¿me entiendes?- le informo, y este tuvo que resignarse a seguir su consejo- ¿Listos?

Botan asintió nerviosa pero dispuesta. Hiei se encogió de hombros, de lo más indiferente, mientras el Masoku, poniéndose de pie con dolor, miraba a otro lado con rencor odioso. Kurama toco el picaporte, que no lo rechazo por sus nulos sentimientos violentos, logro abrir la puerta e insto a los demás que entraran.

Así fue como volvieron a ver un despacho ostentoso y de lo más brillante. Esa era la oficina de Mokagashi, alias "el Contratista", fundador del estadio y reconocido cazatalentos luchadores. Como tal, su lugar de trabajo constaba de muebles de oficina y de un escritorio, sin embargo...Su oficina era un gimnasio. Con docenas de pesas en el suelo, caminadores y máquinas de ejercicio electrónico, manual y casero.

Lo brillante era lo limpio que estaba todo, y aunque la sala se viera atractiva y con accesorios de mucha fortuna, era un desorden, parecido al cuarto de Yusuke. Documentos, papeles, fichas, carpetas, bolígrafos y ropa tirada por todos lados, tanto que casi cubría la alfombra azul del suelo.

Hiei sonrió con burla cuando Kurama hizo un esfuerzo por no mirar censuradoramente el desorden. Al frente, detrás de un escritorio dado vuelta y bastante golpeado, estaba un hombre sentado en una alta silla, como la que usaban los guardavidas.

\- ¿Señor...Mokagashi?- inicio Kurama, viendo al personaje de espaldas.

\- ¿Quién osáis importunarme en este fructuoso día?

\- Los Detectives Espirituales, señor- contesto Kurama.

\- Me interesa- Todos se dieron cuenta que el hombre había cambiado su voz de quien es molestado a un tono de leve interés- Esperad abajo, shaqui-shaqui- rió, saltando de la silla.

Los detectives dieron un paso hacia atrás, excepto Hiei, quien se interesó en las maquinas raras que no conocía e imaginando que, perteneciendo a un demonio, eran para torturar. (Tampoco es como si estuviera equivocado)

El Contratista aterrizo sin problemas frente a los detectives.

El fundador Mokagashi era un demonio tipo cabra, pues sobre su cabeza tenía dos cuernos invertidos. Era enano, bastante robusto y de ojos marrones maliciosos. A diferencia del primer jefe que conocimos, este si llevaba un traje muy formal y elegante de empresario. Usaba audífonos y jugaba con un chupetín que movía a cada que hablaba.

\- ¿Os buscáis empleo?- interrogo la cabra demonio, dando un vistazo a nuestros protagonistas- La regla de mi convenio es no aceptar humanos; principios básicos.

\- Nada de eso. Queremos saber si usted tiene un Árbol de Hielo.

\- ¿Fanáticos de la Naturaleza? Bienaventurados, muchachos, ¿Cómo sabéis de uno de mis tesoros personales?

\- Quisiéramos verlo, si no le molesta- pidió Kurama con cortesía.

\- ¿Solo verlo? No me engaña, ladrón del Makai.

\- Me retire del negocio- repuso Kurama, un poco cohibido- Y es por un asunto urgente. Necesitamos verlo.

El demonio cabra los miro con suspicacia e hizo un gesto resignado con su chupetín, para después dar la vuelta y dirigirse a su armario, de donde saco lo que a primera vista podía tratarse de un árbol miniatura dentro de una esfera.

\- He aquí, jóvenes, el Árbol de Hielo.

\- ¿Que le paso?- pregunto Kurama, tanto o más sorprendido que los demás- ¿Que le ha hecho a este tesoro?- acuso, serio.

Era real. Sin lugar a dudas era el Árbol de Hielo, en menor tamaño, de delicadas ramas congeladas y completamente helado. La esfera en la que estaba prisionero le proveía de nieve.

\- Mis hombres lo minimizaron. Me costó mucho, pero veis que valió la pena. Es bello ver el invierno de esta forma, ¿no os creéis? No se preocupéis, este tesoro no perdió su esplendor, ni su poder, solo cambio su tamaño.

\- Es impresionante- admitió Botan, agachándose para ver la esfera en manos del petizo personaje.

\- Así es más fácil llevarse un árbol- Celebro Yusuke en voz alta.

\- ¿"Llevarse"?- El Contratista abandono toda cordialidad y alejo la esfera con el árbol - Díganme vuestro propósito, están ante un hombre ocupado.

Kurama y Botan miraron a Yusuke como a un niño que ha hecho algo estúpido y peligroso.

\- Señor Mokagashi- Empezó a decir Botan- No somos fanáticos, estamos aquí por un asunto muy importante.

\- Con todo respeto, señor- secundo Kurama- Necesitamos su Árbol de Hielo.

\- Decid porque.

\- Debemos entregárselo a alguien- explico Botan- Es por el bien de los Tres Mundos.

\- ¿Pedís llevar mi Árbol Ancestral?

\- Sí, señor- respondieron Kurama y Botan al unisonó.

\- Busquéis a otro que molestar- El Contratista guardo su tesoro en el armario otra vez- Mucho trabajo dio conseguir esta belleza polar, sacrificio de meses y mucho dinero.

\- Por favor, señor, lo necesitamos- pidió Botan. ¿Acaso todos los que podían ayudar tenían que negarse?- Podemos recompensarlo con otra cosa.

\- Nada necesito ni nada busco. Tengo todo y gozo mucho. Retiraos, la hora de los finales se acerca.

\- De ninguna manera me voy a ir sin ese árbol- exclamo Yusuke, harto de tanta palabrería- Démelo, cuernos de cabra.

\- Yusuke, no deberías...- Trato de decir el más sensato del grupo, un poco tarde.

El demonio ofendido sonrió cuando Yusuke comenzó a levitar, pues sus pies abandonaron el suelo y su ropa se alzó un poco.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?!

\- Sus instintos agresivos. Dentro de mi oficina, la gravedad se pone en contra de personajes como tú.

\- Yusuke- llamo Kurama, al verlo casi en el techo- Debes calmarte, solo así bajaras. Si no te controlas, te echaran de aquí.

\- ¡¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes?!

\- Lo dije- bufo el pelirrojo. Yusuke sintió el techo a sus espaldas y se mareo, mirando todo de cabeza.

\- Vaya imbécil- Hiei miro el espectáculo sin disimular su diversión- Siempre creí que estas puertas eran estúpidas. Resultaron ser muy útiles.

\- Hiei, no lo provoques. La gravedad en su contra puede hacer que rompa la pared- aviso Kurama, un poco preocupado.

El demonio cabra escupió su paleta hacia Botan. De súbito, sus siniestros ojos brillaron de vanidad.

\- ¿Jaganshi Hiei?- entono el nombre con bastante pronunciación, lo que llamo la atención del aludido y los demás, pues el fundador del estadio cambio instantáneamente su actitud reticente por una sonrisa socarrona- ¿El Maestro del Jagan? ¿Hiei, el Demonio de los Tres Ojos?

\- ¿Que asuntos tienes conmigo, cabra?- le espetó, dejando atrás la gracia.

\- Eréis vos el peleador más aclamado. Uno de los más populares.

El Contratista mitad cabra mitad demonio se dio un minuto para mirarle en examen, como si se tratara de una montaña de dinero asegurada, fascinado por la oportunidad única que era verlo en persona. En ese lapso de tiempo, tanto Yusuke en el techo como Kurama miraron a Hiei en busca de respuestas, que puso una cara nada amigable al ser observado por tan desagradable criatura.

\- Es magnífico, me siento como parte de un sueño. ¡Ha llegado a mi morada personalmente! Es un gran honor…- halago melosamente.

\- Hiei, no me dijiste que conocías al Contratista.

\- Yo no peleo por dinero, zorro- replico, cruzándose de brazos- Me han pedido unirme a su circo de debiluchos algunas veces, es todo.

\- ¿Te lo pidieron?- Kurama no entendía como Hiei dejaba las noticias para última hora- ¿Y no te pareció pertinente decir eso antes?

A toda respuesta, el youkai se encogió de hombros, apático.

\- Los conozco a ustedes por reputación, pero luchador implacable es el esbirro que veo aquí- Señalo a Hiei con emoción- No sabéis cuanto esperaba yo su aparición… Humildemente, es…

\- ¡Eso es!- Botan tuvo una idea- ¡Señor Mokagashi! ¿Qué le parece si a cambio del Árbol de Hielo nuestro amigo Hiei pelea para usted?

Kurama, anonado por esa imprudencia, le cubrió la boca a Botan con su mano. _Demasiado tarde._

En ese instante de tensión, Yusuke comenzó a reír.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para venderme?- rugió Hiei, alzando un puño en llamas.

\- Botan no sabe lo que dice, Hiei; no provoques un incendio.

\- Es una idea fantástica- alabo el fundador, muy excitado.

\- No lo es- Kurama se tensó. De solo imaginar lo que su amigo era capaz de hacer por sentirse ofendido...

\- Yo no me venderé- sentencio Hiei, con odio en la mirada.

Botan logro librarse de Kurama y con voz muy ansiosa dijo:

\- ¡Por favor, hazlo, Hiei! Necesitamos ese árbol, no nos queda de otra.

\- Si, además es pequeño y fácil de llevar- opino Yusuke, en el techo- ¿Dónde conseguiremos otro? No nos queda tiempo; mañana es el día límite.

\- Hiei, deberías considerar...- Se acercó Kurama con prudencia.

\- No- gruño con ira. Era capaz de gritarles de la pura indignación, pero eso sería exagerar y no iba a perder los estribos así como así, sería una vergüenza.

\- Las finales son hoy. Después de dos peleadores, viene la batalla culminante- anuncio el cazatalentos, entrando en el juego de persuadir al demonio que tanto necesitaba para subir su negocio- Podéis pelear contra el vencedor, diremos que será una presentación especial. Es más; si le gana a los peleadores de aquí, le dejare quedarse con los premios y el Árbol de Hielo. Así su servidor, yo, me quedare con el dinero de todos- Sus ojos volvieron a destellar de vanidad.

\- Es un buen trato. Hiei, reconsidéralo.

\- Jamás- Volvió a gruñir, ¿pensaban que él se vendería por sucio dinero? Le sorprendía de Kurama. Nunca daría su brazo a torcer.

\- Sé cómo es tu orgullo, pero esto es importante.

\- Hazlo tú, zorro legendario- espetó, recordándole en ese apodo que en el pasado fue un gran luchador, además de ladrón.

\- Sabes lo que pasaría si hago despertar a Youko.

\- En mi estadio solo queremos lo mejor. Han llamado a mi empresa insuficiente y de baja calidad por mis peleadores, no hay triunfadores aquí, solo novatos. Seréis la atracción principal, Jaganshi.

Hiei hizo un sonido despectivo con la boca, en respuesta a todos esos halagos que no le conmovían.

El día entero se perdería si tenían que convencer a Hiei de hacerlo, así que Botan tuvo que intervenir nuevamente.

\- ¿Y Yusuke, puede hacerlo?- Todos los hombres le quedaron viendo sorprendidos- Es un demonio por su origen Masoku. Sé que no acepta humanos pero sería una gran oportunidad para su público, señor Mokagashi.

\- No me gusta cambiar mi estilo...

\- ¡Espere! Yusuke es el Detective Espiritual, seguro que hay muchos resentidos con él. ¡Tendrá más público si anuncia que Yusuke peleara en su estadio!

\- Yo quiero a Jaganshi- señalo a Hiei, desesperado al ver que su gran oportunidad se le escapaba.

\- ¡Escúcheme, cabra maleducada!- Botan lo señalo con el dedo, casi tocando su nariz- El peleara en su estadio y cuando gane nos dará el Árbol de Hielo. Si no gana, se la queda.

Yusuke toco el suelo, pues sus emociones violentas se habían opacado por la situación, muy sorprendido por la reacción autoritaria de Botan, quien había dejado sin habla al demonio cabra e, inclusive, un poco pensativo, como si lo estuviera considerando.

\- ¡No tenemos tiempo!- exclamo el detective, para apurar lo que fuera que ese sujeto estuviera cavilando, sin poder negar su gran emoción al saber que pelearía- Hagámoslo.

\- Esta bien- accedió el Contratista, a lo que Botan sonrió feliz y Yusuke suspiro de alivio- Pero, con una condición.

\- La que sea.

\- Yusuke, ten cuidado- Kurama toco su hombro, preocupado por como Mokagashi lo miraba- No te precipites.

\- Esto es por Keiko- contradijo Yusuke a toda respuesta, ahorrándose cualquier otra excusa. No se echaría atrás jamás.

\- Os me impresionáis. Acompáñenme, firmaremos un contrato para condicionar la pelea.

\- ¿Un contrato?- Yusuke comenzó a dudar. La palabra contrato ya no le gustaba nada ese día.

\- ¿Tenéis representante?

\- Yo- Se señaló Botan, alzando una mano- Yo firmare con él.

\- Perfecto- Sonrió el hombre cabra de una manera más perversa- Joven, entendedme que quiera que todos los puntos que exijo sean respetados.

A Botan no le gusto como se escuchó eso, pero Yusuke ya estaba muy impaciente como para mediar las consecuencias.

\- Esta bien- acepto.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:**

Hagamos una pequeña aclaración: el señor Mokagashi señala a Hiei como el mejor por dos razones; es el único ser conocido que ha dominado el Jagan y también el único demonio puro en el equipo de Yusuke.

Pongamoslo así: en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales Oscuras, el equipo protagonista estaba constituido por Genkai (una mujer de edad con gran calidad espiritual), Kuwuabara (un humano de grandes percepciones), Yusuke (Un humano con inmigración Masoku), Kurama (Un antiguo demonio contenido en un cuerpo humano) y Hiei (Un yokai de tres ojos).

Así mismo, Hiei es enteramente demonio, hijo de una aparición de fuego y una korrine, y ese es el requisito máximo para que el señor cabra te dé una oportunidad en su ring, por eso mismo no quería aceptar a Yusuke, por mas Masoku poderoso que fuera, ni a Kurama, por su esencia humana. Por lo tanto, Hiei siempre fue el más aclamado en el equipo por su condición demoníaca.

Creo que eso es todo, nos leemos la próxima semana.

Posdata: El próximo capítulo es el último donde dejare una pista para el Desafio.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola de nuevo. ¿Recuerdan el desafió que les propuse hace unas semanas atrás? Les dije que avisaría cuando todas las pistas acabaran. Y hoy, en este nuevo capítulo, terminan las pistas.

Una última vez, el desafió es una simple pregunta. **¿Que tienen los** **personajes originales** **de esta historia en común?**

Los que participan, buena suerte.

Y a los que solo quieren leer, aquí está la continuación.

.

* * *

.

\- Acompáñenme, firmaremos un contrato para condicionar la pelea.

\- ¿Un contrato?- Yusuke comenzó a dudar. La palabra contrato ya no le gustaba nada ese día.

\- ¿Tenéis representante?

\- Yo- Se señaló Botan, alzando una mano- Yo firmare con él.

\- Perfecto- Sonrió el hombre cabra de una manera más perversa- Joven, entendedme que quiera que todos los puntos que exijo sean respetados.

A Botan no le gusto como se escuchó eso, pero Yusuke estaba muy impaciente para mediar las consecuencias.

\- Esta bien- acepto.

Mokagashi les insto entrar a un cuarto adicional en su oficina para más privacidad.

\- Chicos, ¿están seguros?- Kurama no necesitaba ser intuitivo para saber que algo terrible ocurriría.

\- Lo estamos- afirmo Yusuke, seguido de una dudosa Botan.

Acabaron por ingresar al cuarto y Mokagashi, antes de cerrar la puerta, miro al pelirrojo y especialmente al Jaganshi, con sentimiento de pérdida por no tenerlo en su negocio.

\- Mi secretaria les conseguirá puestos especiales para ver la pelea. Síganla.

\- ¿Secretaria?

La respuesta apareció en segundos, detrás de Kurama, que al girarse hallo a una hermosa mujer en la entrada del despacho.

Se trataba de una arpía, de brazos sustituidos por alas y piernas como patas de pájaro, una gran cola de plumas blancas, rodeada de un aura tranquila pero a la vez intimidante. Sus ojos verdes eran más claros que los de Kurama, pero fríos y juguetones, y su piel tan pálida que se asemejaba a la de una dama de hielo. Su cabello traía una combinación de rojo y violeta, y su manera de caminar era seductora, como lo demostró al acercarse a los dos personajes que quedaron.

A pesar de su apariencia de pájaro demoníaco, tenía una extraordinaria figura. Con cara de modelo y ademanes bastante provocativos, destacaba como una mujer de atributos generosos.

\- Telón- la nombro Mokagashi, señalándola con una mano extendida- Enseñadle sus asientos, los mejores, para nuestro invitado especial.

El Contratista parecía tener ojos solo para Hiei y obviaba la presencia de Kurama, que se sintió por primera vez excluido.

\- ¿Jaganshi Hiei?- susurro la secretaria, abriendo un poco los ojos, en señal de sorpresa- Que honor.

Hiei la miro extrañado un momento. Kurama fue el único que sospecho que esa mujer tenía habilidades para saber quién era quien, pues miraba a su amigo con demasiada atención y _-sin disimular nada-_ con algo de coquetería.

\- Y tú...- Los ojos de la secretaria fueron a el, con menor interés- Seguramente, Youko Kurama.

\- Llévalos pronto, Telón. La pelea comenzara- repitió su jefe, con impaciencia.

\- Como ordene- La chica señalo un pasillo a la izquierda con su brazo emplumado- Pasen por aquí.

Finalmente, Mokagashi cerró la puerta con sus amigos adentro y tuvieron que moverse donde señalaba la mujer pájaro. Una vez afuera, ella se ubicó casi de inmediato al lado de Hiei, guiándolos en silencio. La arpía no tenía ninguna reserva y miraba de vez en cuando a Hiei de un modo distinto al que hizo anteriormente su jefe, pues sus ojos no lo admiraban como a un trofeo lujoso, sino como a un ídolo que adoraba. Kurama se dio cuenta de esto, así como del gesto desvergonzado de ella al relamerse los labios después de sonreír.

Los lugares especiales en el que los dispuso el jefe de Telón eran los mismos que los anunciadores de eventos, pero alejados de ellos por el amplificador de sus voces. Los tres entraron a un cuarto con estilos de la realeza, al frente una vidriera por la que se podía ver todo el combate, a pesar de estar en el nivel superior del estadio.

Era demasiado ostentoso para el gusto de Kurama y justo cuando iba a pedir que los reubicaran, el pequeño demonio ya había tomado asiento frente al ventanal. No supo descifrar que lo molesto más, el que lo ignoraran como si no existiera o el hecho de que Telón, la bella secretaria, se sentara al lado de Hiei, como si el derecho tuviera.

\- ¿Te gustaría algo de beber?- pregunto ella, siempre dirigiéndose a Hiei.

\- Que sea frió- ordeno, pues con el enojo que sintió cuando trataron de venderlo debía regular su temperatura.

Telón ni siquiera tuvo que pararse para servirle de una botella que había dentro de un compartimiento en la pared, quitando el corcho con su dedo fácilmente y recogiendo un vaso debajo de su asiento. Le sirvió el pedido en menos de diez segundos, con espontanea eficiencia en la labor.

\- ¿Escucha los aclamos del público?- pregunto la mujer, viéndolo tomar del vaso- Cada uno de ellos tiene un sumo de respeto por su persona. Durante toda la temporada pidieron que se apareciera en una pelea, por lo menos una vez. Así es como lo aclamarían si estuviera en el campo.

\- ¿Ah, sí?- El chasqueo la lengua, indiferente- Los aclamaciones son para los héroes.

\- Usted es mejor que un héroe- La mujer apoyo su brazo sobre la silla y lo miro de cerca- Hiei Jaganshi es el ganador del Mundo del Mal y de todos nosotros.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué patrañas son esas?

Ella sonrió sugestiva, emocionada porque volteara a mirarla. _"Es tan hermoso",_ pensó contenta. Su sonrisa se torció al oír carraspear al otro invitado, el ladrón Kurama, y de mala gana volteo la cabeza y lo encaro.

\- Puede servirse de allí- indico Telón, señalando una mesa con aperitivos, botellas y dulces de lujo- Tome asiento, vale la pena ver los resultados finales- ofreció, refiriéndose a lo que verían en breve a través del cristal.

\- Su jefe es una persona muy hiperactiva- opino el kitsune, para hacerla hablar. Ambos se trataban con falsa cortesía- Me pregunto si es fiable que cumpla con lo que dice.

\- ¿Duda de él? No debería. Es un desastre pero fiel al requisito básico de todo gran empresario. Cumple su palabra. He visto a sus amigos, el detective espiritual y a una chica de azul, entrar a su cuarto personal. ¿Aceptaron hacer un contrato con él? Si sus amigos lo firmaron, no cabe duda que Mokagashi lo hará cumplir, está obligado por su propia moral y por el contrato mismo. No se preocupen, es de confianza.

\- Parece saber mucho… ¿Quién es usted, si se puede saber?

\- Soy su secretaria. Es mi deber saber de los negocios y asuntos pertinentes de la empresa y de mi señor.

\- ¿Está incluido saber sobre el Detective Espiritual? No lucia sorprendida.

\- ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Sabía que el jefe tenía visitas, aunque no esperadas, ya que no estaba programado nada en la agenda. Oí voces y deduce que si todavía nadie era echado debía ser un caso extraoficial, así que no me interpuse hasta que mi jefe me llamo.

\- ¿Estuvo oyendo la conversación que tuvimos con Mokagashi?- pregunto Kurama, tomado por sorpresa.

\- No soy esa clase de secretaria- Sonrió enigmática- Solo calcule el número de visitantes por las voces que podía escuchar, no por las palabras que intercambiaban.

\- ¿Y cómo supo quiénes éramos nosotros?

\- Antes fui espía. Me especializaba en recolectar información y trabajo de indagación. ¿Quién no vio a Urameshi Yusuke en el Torneo por el Makai? Además, pude sentir algo demoníaco en él, aunque también vi un poco de humano. Solo un Masoku da esa impresión y él es el único en la lista de conocidos. No conozco a su compañera, ¿Es un espíritu? Tiene el aroma de las almas en pena. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, ladrón? ¿Ella es un espíritu o trabaja con ellos? Sé que si no lo pregunto ahora me quedaría la duda por años, créame, soy muy curiosa.

\- Ella es un espíritu, y trabaja con ellos también.

\- Oh, una parka- Telón tomo una copa y se sirvió de otra botella, dando un sorbo. El kitsune le quedo mirando, sonaba interesada y a la vez demasiado tranquila, como si estuviera jugando- Que grupo más curioso.

\- Su jefe quería a Hiei de luchador, ¿tiene su misma ideología?

\- Me encantaría ver a Hiei Jaganshi en acción- Miro al aludido con una sonrisa traviesa, que el aludido no noto porque estaba bebiendo otra vez- Sin embargo, debo confesar que perdería su tiempo aquí. En este tipo de eventos uno puede entrenarse, fortalecer y mejorar,… Y el no necesita nada de eso- Kurama tomo asiento a la derecha de Hiei, y una vez estuvieron enfrentados la arpía y el zorro, ambos echaron chispas por los ojos- Es mucho mejor.

\- ¿Cómo supo quién era yo?

\- Por los rumores- A esta contestación, ella hizo una mueca poco atractiva y doblo una pierna para sentarse mejor.

\- ¿Cuáles rumores?

\- Ya empezó la pelea- aviso Telón, cortando el intercambio de miradas para fijarla al ventanal.

Hiei acabo de beberse todo el contenido de la botella justo a tiempo para ver la lucha, sin darse cuenta de lo que habló la mujer pájaro y que Kurama, de brazos cruzados, parecía molesto.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Y...regresamos. ¿Sera sencillo ganar? ¿En que pensara "el Contratista" para Yusuke? ¿Podrá manejarlo?

Leamos para saber...

.

.

* * *

Finalizada la gran pelea, fue el turno de la "Sorpresa para el ganador", implemento que se anunció en medio de la batalla y dejo en suspenso a todo el público. La revelación llego cuando Urameshi Yusuke se apareció como el combatiente, vestido al estilo de boxeo y muy cabreado por los comentarios del público que, de entrada, mostraron su descontento.

Ellos no querían ver al triunfador que acabo con todos los peleadores serios y respetables, no querían ver al detective que siempre molestaba a todo el Makai en busca de criminales (nada más el titulo lo decía todo) y mucho a menos a un Masoku, el descendiente de Raizen, el Dios de la Guerra, en un campo que tantas alegrías insanas les habían proporcionado y tampoco en un condominio donde no habían muchos seguidores a la par de las leyes de "tolerancia humana".

\- Me abuchean- Yusuke se sintió estúpido, primero por cómo estaba vestido y segundo por la "bienvenida" del público, ni él estaba enterado que tantos lo despreciaban.

\- Es por tu traje, seguro- lo consoló Botan, aunque no muy bien.

Para Yusuke no le era novedoso que su combatiente fuera alguien fuerte, en contexto, alguien que triunfo sobre cuarenta y dos peleadores profesionales, pero al ver la magnitud de este se quedó boquiabierto.

Tenía la altura de un gigante de cuatro metros, el estómago de una ballena, la musculatura de Rocky Balboa, la segunda cara más fea que había visto en su vida (Kuwuabara era el ganador), los brazos cortos de un dinosaurio y la parte inferior de su cuerpo de un escarabajo. Robusto, terrible y gigantesco: ese era con quien debía pelear.

\- El ganador de la partida, nuestro campeón, Yoki-Yoki, contra el Detective del Mundo Espiritual, Urameshi Yusuke- anuncio el cronista, en medio de los combatientes, a través de un micrófono- Daremos un tiempo de cinco minutos para las apuestas, y la lucha dará inicio.

Todos enloquecieron, muchos se salieron de sus asientos y otros corrieron para las docenas de puestos donde hacer las apuestas. Para Yusuke no fue muy alentador que apenas cinco confiaran en él para pagar por su victoria.

\- Tienes admiradores, Yusuke, anímate- De nuevo, Botan no ayudaba.

.

* * *

.

\- Hiei.

El demonio de fuego viro la mirada y se encontró de cara con Telón.

\- ¿Te apetece apostar?- le insinuó, mostrándole una moneda de plata- Puedo pagar por ti. Quédate con lo que quieras.

¿Esa mujer no podía ser más obvia? Si no fuera Kurama, el humano prudente que nunca pierde la calma, le habría gritado mujerzuela, como Youko bien pudo haber hecho. Para colmo, Hiei ni cuenta se daba. El sabia venirse el peligro, sabia reconocerlo y era muy atento, pero de pretensiones era muy despistado, demasiado ingenuo, ni siquiera miro mal a Telón cuando lo llamo por su nombre, perdiendo la informalidad inicial, y se le acercaba cada vez que podía con esa cara coqueta.

\- Hiei no es de los que apuestan- intervino Kurama, sonando forzado.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez. Y no es un vicio, solo un juego mientras pasamos el tiempo.

Ella lo ignoraba, se notaba a leguas que quería echarlo de no ser porque entonces Hiei se daría cuenta de que algo pasaba. Ella demostró ser muy inteligente, porque jugaba con la tranquilidad ficticia de Kurama para provocarlo, probándolo para llegar a su límite y que el mismo cayera derrotado, pero eso ni en sus sueños.

\- ¿Se apuesta con eso?- Hiei tomo las monedas de las manos de ella, a lo que Telón se mostró sonrojada.

\- Es un comienzo- dijo ella, descruzándose las piernas para ponerse de pie- ¿Apostamos por tu amigo?

\- No- Telón iba a volver a sentarse cuando agrego:- Apuesta por el gigante ese.

Telón abrió un poco los ojos, impresionada. Su maestro era impredecible y terrible. Cambio su sorpresa por una sonrisa traviesa.

Por su lado, Kurama no pudo creer lo que oyeron sus oídos.

\- Hiei. ¿Por qué apostarías contra Yusuke?

\- Para comprar mi propio helado, kitsune no baka- Le devolvió a Telón las monedas- Estaré a favor del gigante, juega.

\- Nadie puede saber que ustedes están aquí, así que diré que apuesto yo- aviso Telón, saliendo del cuarto.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo, Hiei?- le interrogo una vez estuvieron solos, aunque hubiera querido preguntarle más que eso.

\- Soy astuto- Fue toda su respuesta, alzando los pies sobre el compartimiento de la pared. Se llevó ambas manos al cuello y entrecerró los ojos, aburrido.

Con esa actitud, Kurama supo que no le iba a decir nada, al menos no por el momento, le molesto que no le hablase justo cuando se había ido ese pajarraco pretencioso, así que para concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el amargor en su garganta, miro el combate.

.

* * *

.

Si hubiera que llamar a un "primer round" a los veinte minutos que Yusuke estuvo combatiendo, entonces cuando cayó al suelo, ensangrentado y con moretones, sería el fin del "primer round". Un corto pero intenso tiempo que dejo atónitos a gran cantidad del publico observador, y horrorizada a Botan.

Kurama lo veía y no consentía que estuviera pasando. Yusuke estaba mordiendo el polvo contra un oponente que fácilmente podía derribar en un santiamén y, sin embargo, iba perdiendo y con sangre. Desde su lugar, podía sentir la furia de Yusuke, activa pero cautiva en su cara, todo su cuerpo en tensión, no por los ataques recibidos, sino por la rabia que lo agobiaba y rugía dentro de él.

\- ¡Tiempo, tiempo!- exclamo Botan, desesperada. Fue hasta el campo para encontrar a un Yusuke de lo más colérico.

\- ¡No me des tiempo, Botan!- grito el detective, con sangre en la boca.

\- No puedes seguir así, ven; te parare esa hemorragia.

\- ¿Y de qué serviría?- Se quejó de nuevo el moreno, pero entonces el árbitro anuncio un receso por micrófono.

\- ¡Segundo tiempo para las apuestas!- agrego el cronista, a lo que todos fueron a dar su dinero a apostar, ya no con la ansiedad de antes. Habían visto al poderoso hijo de Raizen ser molido a golpes por su campeón favorito y solo con eso todos pasaron a apostar a por Yoki-Yoki, incluidos los que habían votado inicialmente por Yusuke como ganador.

\- No puedo creer que hagan esto. Sé que son demonios y todo eso, pero pagar por ver esta masacre...

\- Puedo oírte, Botan.

\- Lo siento, pero es parte de tu culpa también. ¡Te dije que lo pensaras con cuidado! ¿No te paso por la cabeza lo que ese sujeto te haría pasar?- reclamo Botan, a lo que su amigo miro a otro lado, justo cuando le volcaba alcohol y vendaba sus heridas.

Al estirar su brazo para tomar una botella de agua descubrió su brazo atiborrado de moretones violáceos. Dio un suspiro de rencorosa antipatía. Esta se las pagaría...pero, Botan tenía razón. Era su culpa, su responsabilidad por haber aceptado eso.

.

* * *

.

Contemplándolos desde arriba, Kurama hubiera querido ir con Yusuke y tratar de ayudarlo pero bajar era un riesgo, además que tardaría en llegar hacia ellos y dudaba que Yusuke, con la cara que se traía, aceptara ayuda. Volteo a mirar a Hiei, quien disimulaba sus sentimientos hacia el combate comiendo del repertorio culinario que Telón, sonriendo cual niña, le acercaba cuando le decía "más", "algo dulce", "que sea caliente", "sin alcohol".

\- Hiei, ¿Tú sabias de esto?- le pregunto, señalando la visión privilegiada de la lucha. En secreto, cerraba los puños con fuerza rabiosa, de haber un mísero florero cerca lo habría usado para atacar a la mujer pájaro. Su yo demoníaco, Youko, emergía de su conciencia con mucha más violencia que antes, pero a diferencia de todas las otras veces, estas tenían un objetivo, a esa arpía seductora.

\- Urameshi es un idiota- Hiei resumió toda su explicación- Está dejándose golpear a propósito por inepto.

\- ¿Que más sabes?

\- ¿Mi jefe le ofreció un contrato a su amigo, verdad?- intervino Telón, sin dejar de darle de comer a Hiei- Él es muy rencoroso, si no obtiene lo que quiere se molesta mucho. Como se habrán dado cuenta, él es un inútil, por lo que contrata matones que hagan el trabajo sucio por el o formaliza contratos humillantes.

Kurama no tardó en encontrarle sentido a esas palabras.

\- ¿También formularia un contrato donde las condiciones sean "Déjate perder"?

\- Es su negocio. El combate es lo que más atrae.

Confirmado. Había tenido sus dudas cuando Yusuke entro imprudentemente al cuarto de Mokagashi. ¿Yusuke se estaba dejando lastimar porque así lo estimaba un contrato? ¿Mokagashi era capaz de realizar un contrato así?

Con esa duda convirtiéndose en certeza, Kurama pensó lo mismo que nuestro sufridor.

 _"Los contratos son un demonio"_

.

.

* * *

¡Con mucha razón! Siempre hay que pensarlo bien.

En el siguiente capitulo tendremos el desenlace, esperenlo y gracias por leer.


	9. Chapter 9

Nota de autora: 

Y después de tantas idas y vueltas, haciendo contratos e intercambios, Yusuke llega a la etapa final. ¿Se dejara perder? ¿Botan lo convencerá de que fue una mala idea? ¿Que pretende Telon, la arpía? Y sobre todo,...¿Que pasara con Keiko?

.

.

* * *

\- ¿Apuesto al detective?- le pregunto Telón a Hiei. En la mesa de comidas se encontraba una pequeña bolsa de dinero que había traído para el cuándo acabo el "primer round".

\- Después- contesto este, ganándose otra mirada de reproche del kitsune.

Hiei tenía razón. Lo de "después" se cumplió media hora más tarde, minutos en los que Yusuke estaba al límite y no solo de su físico lastimado hasta el orgullo. Había firmado un contrato injusto. Botan le hizo una escena para que no aceptara o que en lo mínimo reflexionara al respecto pero, en ese momento, un reloj en el despacho de Mokagashi le señalo que solo quedaban siete horas para que se cumplieran los tres días y solo pudo pensar en Keiko cuando tomo el bolígrafo y lo apretó fuerte contra el papel en el que aceptaba someterse al campeón del estadio.

Para Yusuke habría sido un juego de niños encargarse de tremendo gigante maloliente pero su nombre todavía estaba fresco en un contrato que lo obligaba a defenderse, usar ataques que fallaran a propósito y verse como el débil, el perdedor, la víctima. Odiaba serlo, odiaba imitar a los cobardes que solo huían, esperando no ser golpeados ni lastimados de gravedad, pero debía hacerlo. Su cuerpo era lo suficientemente resistente como para permanecer de pie durante horas, siendo severamente golpeado o perdiendo litros de sangre. Él lo soportaría. Por Keiko, por las lágrimas que le vio soltar; por la sonrisa que puso al prometerle que iba a regresarla a la normalidad; por sus palabras cariñosas al confesarle que no lo había hecho para estar a su altura o para dejar de ser una carga para los demás, sino que lo hizo por él; ella comió los caramelos de Gara Nagase para sentirse cercana a él.

Habría explotado de no ser porque recordaba que lo hacía por ella.

\- ¡Yusuke!- Botan corrió a verlo. Estaba peor que antes y se le habían abierto las heridas, estaba magullado de pies a cabeza y tenía el rostro tan golpeado como si el mismísimo Toguro, el Menor, hubiese revivido. Botan contuvo un gemido de lamento pero se armó de valor para gritarle, con una pequeña sonrisa- ¡Es hora, Yusuke!

Telón dejo una bandeja de dulces exquisitos en el regazo de Hiei cuando escucho a Kurama murmurar algo, con sus ojos atentos a la visión de la lucha.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo?

\- Botan esta...alzando los brazos y gritando algo, parece... contenta.

\- Hn- Hiei dio su típico gruño disconforme antes de comerse uno de los dulces- Empieza la pelea de verdad. No durara mucho.

\- Entiendo- Telón se levantó y se llevó las bolsas con monedas- Apostare todo al detective.

\- Yusuke- musito Kurama, anonado- Aguanto casi dos horas.

\- Es un genuino loco.

Botan estaba efusiva, anticipándose a los resultados, pues saltaba y meneaba los brazos de manera frenética. Al verla tan animada Yusuke no necesito que se lo repitiera dos veces. La condición del contrato había acabado justo a tiempo.

Para su desfortuna, el árbitro pidió tiempo (Su jefe, Mokagash,i le ordeno un nuevo e inesperado receso) y aunque la situación no cambio tanto, pues todo el público continuaba con su fe en Yoki-Yoki y nadie le veía salida a Urameshi, más que para seguir siendo juguete de golpes, pronto habría una vuelta de tuerca.

Yusuke bajo del campo y Botan se dispuso a vendarlo lo más rápido posible, proporcionándole agua y repitiéndole que el tiempo finalmente había terminado y que podía hacer lo que quisiera, que era libre. Botan jamás se sintió más temeraria con querer que derrotara al monstruo que se había burlado de él y lastimado hasta dejarlo como trapo usado.

Yusuke se sintió más repuesto con ese ánimo contagioso que siempre caracterizaba a la shinigami (Cosa irónica, ¿no?) y se dispuso a demostrarles a todos en ese estadio quien era. Sin embargo, debió ser paciente dos minutos más, esperando que el cronista diera la orden de reinicio. Cuando tuvo al gigantesco Yoki-Yoki frente a él simplemente ya no lo aguanto y fue a la acometida.

Durante el próximo cuarto de hora, Yusuke demostró una ferocidad temible y gran vigor de venganza. El público quedo silencioso, paralizado. Para cuando reaccionaron, nadie podía deshacer sus apuestas, y gritaron alientos a Yoki-Yoki para que volviera a tomar las riendas de la pelea, en la que se veía en desventaja, diferente al Yusuke de horas antes, cuando lo que él hizo fue resistir y defenderse. Como era de esperarse, el Masoku no dejo en paz a su rival hasta descargarse todo el rencor ardiente que le tenía por los golpes pasados, como tampoco le iba a dar oportunidades de escape.

.

* * *

.

\- Lo está haciendo pedazos- opino Telón, con falsa condescendencia pues miraba sonriente como Hiei seguía comiendo los bombones- Siento lastima por el pobre- Kurama no supo si calificar su comentario de sarcástico o verdadero.

Pero en ese caso, Kurama estaba de acuerdo. En la arena, Yusuke se comportaba igual que Hiei, con un aura siniestra envolviéndolo, con la amenaza de asesinato por todo el rostro.

También el público empezó a experimentar lastima por su campeón, que sin lugar a dudas perdería ese encuentro. Ni chance tuvieron para cambiar sus apuestas porque ya se habían cerrado.

Fue una batalla muy intensa, contando que el único que peleaba era el inminente triunfador de la partida y a Yoki-Yoki solo le quedaba huir. Con toda seguridad, Yusuke le estaba dando la paliza de su vida.

Y así, la pelea concluyo, con el cuerpo del ex-campeón inconsciente en el suelo, golpeado por el duro puño de Yusuke. Ni el encargado debía contar hasta diez luego de semejante brutalidad.

\- Hiei- llamo Kurama, desviando su atención de la ventana para verlo todavía sentado en su puesto desde que entraron, acabándose los últimos dulces de la mesa- Ha terminado- anuncio, viendo que la noticia no le interesaba en absoluto. Iba a decirle que debían bajar ahora mismo cuando noto que la constante y odiosa presencia de Telón estaba ausente- ¿Y Telón?

\- Se fue- Hiei dejo la silla, se puso de pie y fue hasta el ventanal para ver los resultados finales, acompañada de escenas de la pelea- Es un verdadero loco. ¿Esto significa que se acabó?

\- Si- El kitsune sonrió, lo habían logrado- Vamos a verlos.

Hiei no agrego más y lo siguió hasta la salida.

.

* * *

.

La primera reacción de Botan ante lo que vieron sus ojos fue de asombro puro, pero casi al instante puso cara de resignada. ¿De verdad había creído que Yusuke aguantaría tanto? No debía hacerse ilusiones.

Cuando Hiei y Kurama llegaron al despacho del Contratista Mokagashi, no fue la única. Kurama reacciono exactamente igual, sorprendido al principio y conformado después, mientras que Hiei, guardaba su innata neutralidad. Debían habérselo imaginado.

 _"Pero, de verdad"_ , pensaba Botan, frotándose la frente. _"¿Tenías que golpearlo así de fuerte, Yusuke?"_

Al entrar de nuevo a la oficina de Mokagashi, para reclamar su recompensa, la cabra no tuvo mejor saludo, "¿Cómo os fue, muchacho?", para revivir la ira de Yusuke. Con la mente todavía en la arena, el detective lo saludo con un puñetazo que lo mando a volar a la pared.

\- ¡Yusuke! ¿Era necesario?

\- Tenía que hacerlo- Yusuke se sacudió la mano, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara- Ahora me siento mucho mejor.

\- Te entendemos, Yusuke. Estoy seguro que fue más frustrante que humillante lo que hiciste al firmar ese contrato.

\- Siempre sabiéndotelas todas, ¿no, Kurama?- El detective decidió que no tenía de qué sorprenderse. El zorro siempre acababa resolviéndolo todo por sí mismo.

\- No todas. ¿Esta habitación no era contra la violencia?

\- Ahora que lo dices- Botan puso un dedo sobre sus labios, confundida- De hecho, si... ¿Qué pas...?

\- Culpable- Se escuchó una nueva voz.

Nuestros personajes dirigieron su atención a una pared vacía por la que se materializo el cuerpo de Telón, como si se tratara de un fantasma. Cuando atravesó la pared, sus patas tocaron el suelo con delicadeza para luego mirar a los presentes, dos sorprendidos y dos intrigados por su reaparición.

\- ¿Quién eres?- Yusuke fue directo al grano, brusco.

\- Por Kami, es...es hermosa- Botan apenas pudo decir estas palabras ante la visión de la mujer con atributos de ave.

\- Soy la secretaria de Mokagashi. Como tal, tengo autoridad para quitar la "seguridad" de esta oficina y volverla ordinaria, como cualquier otra- informo, sin prestarse a presentaciones- Deberías agradecerme, detective, por mi travesura has desfigurado a mi jefe.

\- Eres una secretaria malvada. ¿Sabías que lo golpearía?

\- Quería saber lo que pasaría. Aunque tienes razón, no soy una secretaria benevolente- Telón los miro a cada uno y sonrió con gusto. Fue hasta su jefe estaba tirado pero en vez de socorrerlo o siquiera dedicarle una mirada de preocupación, se dirigió al armario y lo abrió, hurgando como quien sabe lo que busca- Han pasado mucho tiempo aquí. El tiempo apremia, detectives. Deben irse pronto.

\- ¿Eh?... ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ese bastardo tiene que darme el árbol! Debemos despertarlo, tal vez con un golpe más fuerte…- Alzo el brazo y cerro el puño, muy dispuesto a hacer de lo que decía.

\- No se altere, detective Urameshi. Aquí está.

Telón extrajo el Árbol de Hielo del armario. Sin dar tiempo para dudar, se lo entrego a Yusuke, dejándolo bastante sorprendido.

\- Un trato es un trato. Llévenselo.

\- Perdón por meterme pero no entiendo- Botan miro a Telón con suspicacia- ¿Porque nos lo das tú? ¿Es una artimaña de Mokagashi?

\- Para nada. Tampoco importa el cómo me entere de lo que andaban buscando. ¿Seguirán dudando o le llevaran el árbol a Gara Nagase?

Botan no supo que responder. La mujer pájaro sabía demasiado como para contradecirla.

\- Eso haremos- confirmo Yusuke, apremiante. Consultando el reloj, quedaban cinco horas todavía- No sé quién seas, pero gracias.

\- Eres mi segundo gladiador favorito, Urameshi Yusuke.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Hablando de eso- Telón dejo de interesarse en él y miro donde estaba Hiei, acercándosele a paso seductor- Ha sido un honor- Como por arte de magia, de entre sus plumas le tendió un saco de dos kilos- Llévese esto. Puede serle útil.

\- Hn- Para sorpresa de todos, Hiei tomo el saco.

Yusuke y Botan sintieron que se perdieron de algo importante. ¿Hiei aceptando cosas? Él era muy orgullo para eso, ¿Quién era realmente esa Telón? ¿Y porque Kurama se veía con ganas de pelearse con alguien?

\- Dieron un gran espectáculo. Ahora, salgan de aquí.

Yusuke asintió y en menos de dos segundos estaban corriendo por los pasillos.

\- ¡Volvamos a vernos pronto!- exclamo Telón, alzando una mano en señal de despedida con una sonrisa pícara que, si no fuera por el apuro, Kurama reprendería- Adiós, Maestro.

\- Oye, Hiei, ¿Conoces a esa tipa?- Yusuke se dio tiempo para hacer sus incomodas preguntas mientras corrían, buscando la salida.

\- No- contento, apático.

\- ¿Y que fue eso que te dio?

\- Hiei gano bastante en las apuestas- comento Kurama, corriendo detrás de Yusuke y a la derecha de Botan.

\- Pero si yo perdí los primeros...

\- Aposto contra ti- revelo el kitsune.

\- ¡Serás traidor! ¿Qué clase de confianza me tienes?

\- Si, Hiei- secundo Botan, igualmente sorprendida- Eres un mal amigo.

\- Cállense.

.

.

* * *

Nota de autora:

Si. La serie de contratos injustos y que tanto dolor de cabeza nos hicieron se acabo, pero nos falta el desenlace, esperenlo.

Gracias por leer.


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

* * *

A Yusuke y su equipo les tomo cuarenta minutos llegar a donde Gara Nagase. Su secretaria les dijo que estaba en el laboratorio, terminando un nuevo producto que devolvería a la normalidad a Keiko y a la población consumidora del caramelo alterado.

Yusuke rompió otra puerta y encaro al empresario.

\- ¿Y mi Árbol de Hielo?

\- Aquí.

Botan le enseño lo pedido, dejándolo sobre una mesada en donde rebosaban instrumentos de laboratorio.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Gara Nagase frunciendo el ceño, descontento.

\- ¡¿Como que " _Que es esto_ "?! Me congele la sangre en el bosque polar, corrí por la zona más árida partiéndome la piel, firme un contrato degradante, me deje golpear por Godzilla para ser usado de trapo para la arena. Todo el Mundo del Mal se burló de mí y me humillo un bastardo con cara de cabra, ¡ **por** **esto** **!** ¡Es tu maldito Árbol de Hielo!

Botan miro por la retina del ojo a su amigo, callada. Atrás, Hiei y Kurama no dijeron palabra.

Yusuke había explotado hasta que la agitación podía oírsele en la garganta.

\- Oh, sí- expreso el hombre en pijamas, indiferente a la reacción brutal de nuestro furibundo detective- ¿Porque es pequeño?

\- Tiene un conjuro- Kurama se acercó- Si quiere, lo regreso a su forma natural.

\- Uhmm, no. Se ve bien- El fundador tomo el Árbol de Hielo con ambas manos y lo miro atento- Perfecto para ponerlo en mi escritorio, se vería mejor que en la ventana, a mis espaldas.

\- ¿Tiene la cura para los afectados?- inquirió Botan, con urgencia.

\- Bueno- Chasqueo la lengua con prepotencia- No me trajeron el Árbol de Hielo que yo quería...

\- ¡Eso es injusto!

\- ¡Detenga esa basura!- Yusuke tomo a Gara Nagase del cuello y sus ojos de puro peligro lograron drenarle al empresario su confianza calmosa- ¡Hágalo ahora!

\- Un trato es un trato- apoyo Botan a la fuerza bruta del Masoku para conseguir lo que querían.

\- Bien, de acuerdo- acepto el demonio camaleón, sonando indispuesto- Cinco minutos y tendrán los caramelos que revertirán todo efecto de las "Psico-Psico". Habrá suficientes para todos.

\- Más le vale- Lo soltó con poco cuidado, si no fuera porque necesitaban a ese sujeto lo mandaría a volar como hizo con el otro. Hasta que no viera esfumarse el aura psíquica alrededor de Keiko no iba a estar tranquilo.

Como dijo el señor Gara, los caramelos estuvieron listos en poco tiempo y los detectives fueron los responsables de entregárselos a los afectados. Cuando Botan llamo al Rekai para informar el caso, la distribución a todos los usuarios que comieron las "Psico-Psico" de duración eterna estaba controlado.

Horas después, Yusuke pudo respirar con más calma y sintió que el gran peso, todo lo sufrido ese día de caos, era compensado por el solo hecho de ver a Keiko tal y como siempre, humana y normal, sin nada extraordinario más que su súper bofeteada y libre de la condena de ser una psíquica por siempre.

Todo valió la pena.

.

* * *

.

\- Gra...Gracias, Yusuke.

No era nuevo que la salvara, pero al saber lo que hizo por ella (Botan no resistió la tentación de contarle) la puso nerviosa al instante que el chico se apareció en el restaurante de su familia, con el pretexto de que merecía una cena gratis por todo lo que paso.

\- Si, si- Así como Keiko, Yusuke no quería oír sus agradecimientos por el bochorno que le generaban- No vuelvas a hacer algo así, tonta.

\- Nunca más- afirmo la chica, menos sonrojada.

\- Si tanto querías compartir conmigo, pudiste decirme.

\- ¡Es eso lo que siempre hago!

\- Bueno, bueno- Yusuke dejo a medio comer su plato y la miro- Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar algo.

\- Y que no sea mirar como peleas contra esos monstruos- Con el tiempo, sabía que acabaría por aceptar ese aspecto de su vida, aunque eso no significase que estuviera de acuerdo, para ella esa no era la _manera_ _normal_ de llevar una vida.

\- ¡Lo tengo!- Yusuke aplaudió triunfante y la miro con una sonrisa que logro ruborizarla- ¿Que tal la tienda de lencería? Puedo ayudarte a conseguir de tu talla, si no engordaste, claro.

Keiko bajo la mirada y tembló con los puños cerrados.

Ese inmaduro idiota, estúpido, ¡estúpido Yusuke!

\- ¡Yusuke, pervertido!

El poder psíquico había desaparecido porque la bofeteada de Keiko fue normal, dolorosamente normal. Fue una de las mejores, porque el impacto lo hizo caer de la silla para el suelo.

\- Aprende cómo tratar a una dama- resoplo Keiko con aire ofendido, yendo a su habitación.

Yusuke se froto la herida, todavía en el suelo. Si, esa era la Keiko que conocía.

 _"¿Dama? Vaya dama de puños de hierro...",_ pensó con una mezcla de alegría y dolor.

.

* * *

.

Kurama recogió la última envoltura de caramelo y la echo a la basura, al lado de su escritorio. No necesitaba ver por la ventana para saber que Hiei estaba en su árbol, satisfecho después de devorarse una bolsa entera de dulces y en su habitual pose de "no me molestes, estoy en mi momento".

Antes de tomar su siesta acostumbrada, sintió a Kurama en su rama. Hubiera fruncido el ceño ante esa interrupción pero el no dijo palabra y se desconcertó. El kitsune era un charlatán, al menos con él, y por su silencio tuvo la curiosidad de mirarlo y saber que tramaba.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue una piedra preciosa de ámbar cristalino. Destellaba ante los rayos solares que se colaban por las ramas en las manos de Kurama, que le miraba expectante.

\- ¿Y eso?- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. Sintió algo extraño al ver esa joya. Se parecía mucho a...

\- Es la esencia del Árbol de Hielo. Se ve como la lagrima de las korrine, ¿verdad? Tienen mucho parecido porque alguna vez, en el pasado, convivieron juntos.

Hiei disimulo el sentimiento que le acometió fingiendo que se acomodaba mejor en la rama, rompiendo su posición relajada.

\- ¿Porque tienes eso?

\- Soy curioso- le entrego la piedra a Hiei - Sabía que había un secreto en la salvia del Árbol de Hielo. Busque como extraerla y me dio esto.

\- Esto es...- El Maestro del Jagan sostuvo con cuidado la piedra, profundamente impresionado de su parecido con la lágrima de su madre. ¿Por eso Kurama se mostró tan protector con ese árbol antes? - No es una lágrima de verdad.

\- No estoy de acuerdo- replico Kurama, bastante seguro que quería saber a qué se refería, por más que fingiera que no- La Naturaleza estaba muriendo en ese entonces, sus principales guardianas huyeron y los dejaron. Cada lugar en el Makai tenía que cambiar y los Árboles de Hielo fueron de los más resistentes. Nadie cuido a esos árboles, con el tiempo nadie los recordaba. Imagínate, si pertenecía a las damas de hielo, tal vez tenía algo de ellas.

\- ¿Dices que el árbol lloraba?- Hiei no dejo su sarcasmo aun cuando el tema le resultaba delicado- Que estúpido.

\- No será una lagrima de dama de las nieves, seguramente no se le compara pero...- Tomo la mano de Hiei, la que sostenía la perla. Este no tardo en sorprenderse por su osadía- Es una lagrima. Una lagrima de una vida, de un árbol, de una tierra olvidada. Aquí no guarda tristeza o dolor; yo pienso que lleva historia, siglos de fortaleza y resistencia.

El pasmo de Hiei por oírlo hablar así fue genuino. El kistune no pudo evitar sonreír contento.; conmover a alguien como su amigo era todo un logro.

\- Quédatela. También es una parte de tu historia.

Siendo quien era pudo haber dicho que no, dar un comentario irónico y salvar su orgullo. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó callado, profundamente conmovido, sin darse cuenta que Kurama le toco la cara hasta que vio sus ojos extrañamente radiantes. Su mano estaba cerrada sobre la suya y se sentía raro, porque no podía moverse y quitarle la mirada de encima.

Kurama acaricio su mentón con la intención de elevarlo a su altura. Con otra caricia sobre sus mejillas níveas, encontró la oportunidad y se inclinó a sus labios para besarle.

\- Buen clima, ¿no creen?

El gran momento se rompió.

Hiei meneó la cabeza hacia abajo, desprendiendo sus manos de las de Kurama, llevándose la perla.

No le costó nada reconocer a esa voz entrometida pero igual fijo la vista hacia abajo, a su jardín, donde encontró a Telón, en su forma humana (sin patas, cola o alas de pájaro) saludándolos con una mano a lo alto, falsamente amistosa.

 _"¡Ese pajarraco!",_ exclamo Youko con odio.

\- Me da gusto volver a verlos- saludo Telón, sonriendo.

Hiei estaba tan sorprendido como el kitsune. Pero eso no era todo.

En el jardín, se apareció Shiori, la madre de Shuichi/Kurama.

\- ¡Madre!

\- ¡Por Dios, Shuichi!- exclamo la mujer, viéndolo en la cima del árbol. No vio a Hiei por las sombras de las hojas sobre el- Baja de allí.

\- Puedo explicarlo.

\- Esta linda chica te andaba buscando. ¿Porque nunca me contaste que conoces gente del extranjero?- Kurama toco tierra y miro alternativamente a su madre y a Telón, completamente perdido.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Si, "Shuichi"- Telón empleo una voz juguetona cuando dijo su nombre mortal- Sorpresa. Le estaba diciendo a tu madre que soy una chica viajera, que por asuntos de trabajo no podía visitarte. ¿No te lo esperabas, cierto?

\- Se nota que no. Mira la cara de sorprendido que tiene.

\- Si,...no me lo esperaba- _"Ni nunca",_ pensó con rencor.

\- Invite a Telón a almorzar pero ella dice que quiere conocer la ciudad; nunca había estado en Japón- comento Shiori, la única inocente entre el enfrentamiento de miradas de su hijo y la chica. Si ella no conocía el lado demoniaco de su primogénito, tampoco creería si alguien le dijera que estaba en medio de una cruzada- ¿La guías, Shuichi?

\- ¿Yo...guiarla?

\- Si, no conozco Japón- comento Telón- Nunca he estado aquí antes.

Kurama encontró algo de verdad en esa frase. Si, ella nunca debió pisar ese mundo.

\- ¿No tienes planes, verdad? Si se van ahora tendré tiempo de ir al mercado para hacer una cena típica de nuestro país.

\- Podría acompañarnos tu amigo de allá atrás- dijo Telón, a lo que tanto Kurama como Shiori miraron hacia el árbol, en cuya sombra estaba un Hiei descubierto.

\- Oh, Shuichi, ¿Porque me escondes a tus amigos?

Telón estaba jugando demasiado en serio.

Youko estaba ardiendo de rabia… Y Kurama también.

 _"Quiero arrancarle los ojos",_ pensaron los dos.

\- Madre, luego te explico- hablo con premura, viendo que no tenía escape- Haremos ese recorrido.

\- Me encantaría- exclamo Telón, viendo al demonio que idolatraba bajar del árbol para quedar frente a ellos- Traje dinero del país y algunos dulces para el viaje.

\- Nos vamos- rugió el kitsune, con el deseo de empujarla lejos de su madre y aún más lejos de Hiei.

Shiori los despidió, encantada de las amistades de su hijo y a la vez confundida. Kurama debería mentirle bastante esa noche.

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer en el Ningenkai?

\- Un recorrido inocente- contesto Telón- ¿Te molesta?

 _"Mucho, como si quisiera verte la cara",_ pensó Youko, blandiendo un puño en su consciencia.

\- Dime que planeas.

\- Creo que lo sabes.

\- Vete, arpía. Esto no es un juego.

\- Sé que no es un juego- repuso Telón, sonriendo con malicia- Pero es emocionante. ¿Vemos quién gana?

Era una criatura atrevida, desvergonzada y directa. Una terrible actitud para una mujer, especialmente una como esa.

Youko se tentó a decir que si y a gritarle todos los sinónimos de ramera que se conocía pero Hiei se apareció en medio, sin prevenir la rivalidad entre los dos.

\- ¿Tienes dulces?- le pregunto a la youkai, quien de súbito cambio su actitud competitiva por una dulce y amable.

\- Claro- Sin perder tiempo, le entrego unos bombones. Miro con el rabillo del ojo a Kurama, fingiendo educación- ¿Empezamos el recorrido?

A riesgo de delatarse, tuvo que aceptarla. Se la llevo a conocer la ciudad. Ella parecía conocer el Mundo Humano por sus previas investigaciones, pero lo que buscaba allí no tenía nada que ver con el turismo.

\- ¿Más dulces, Hiei?- Ella le regalo uno, con sonrisa coqueta.

Al final del día, Youko juro que se haría cargo de ella.

 _"Esta mujerzuela..."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Temprano por la mañana, Yusuke recibió la visita de Botan.

Bueno, no la "recibió" porque la peliazul le abrió las ventanas, dejando entrar el frio de la mañana, despertando a Yusuke, todavía en su cama.

\- ¡Yusuke! ¡Problemas!

\- Me quiero suicidar- murmuro el detective contra la almohada, soñoliento y perezoso.

\- Levántate. Es urgente- insistió Botan- Es Kuwuabara.

\- Si decidió meterse en el circo de fenómenos es su problema.

\- ¡Yusuke!- El moreno dio un gran bufido de molestia y se sentó en la cama, con los ojos entrecerrados y la cara maldespertada- ¿Recuerdas la feria de antigüedades?- El la miro feo, como pudiera olvidar el primer escenario del problema con Keiko y los caramelos- Kuwuabara se llevó un polvo especial en mal estado y ahora está profundamente dormido. No podemos despertarlo.

\- ¿Kuwuabara está en coma?

\- Algo parecido- Botan vio con alegría que Yusuke se levantaba, un poco más despierto- Vayámonos, a este ritmo de productos sospechosos voy a hacer una demanda y tal vez el Rekai decida romper la tradición de las ferias.

\- Sí, sí. Espérame que me visto.

\- Muy bien.

El detective la miro salir, separó los brazos y cerro la ventana. Corrió las cortinas y se tiro a la cama.

Para cuando Botan se dio cuenta, la ventana estaba herméticamente bloqueada para su acceso.

\- ¡Yusuke!

Ya en su cama, en el cobijo de las sabanas y el sueño de regreso, Yusuke deslizo su mano a su mesa de luz. Se colocó unos tapones en los oídos y suspiro aliviado.

\- Esto es lo único que vale la pena comprar...- bostezo, cansado- Estas mujeres locas siempre tienen tiempo para molestarme...

\- ¡Yusuke, ábreme!

Nuestro laborioso detective se quedó dormido, soñando con un mundo de lucha donde no existían las mujeres.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Finalizado.**_

Gracias por seguir el fic hasta aquí, nos leemos en otro.

Posdata: Quien descubra el secreto de este fic (La pregunta de capítulos anteriores) envíeme un mensaje a PM o déjeme una vía para comunicarle y le haré una confesión sobre el origen de la historia.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
